In The Name Of You
by inolvidable23
Summary: Universo Alterno. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de arriesgarse y de jugarselo todo para tener una vida finalmente feliz pero...¿a que precio?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Universo Alterno. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, de arriesgarse y de jugarselo todo para tener una vida finalmente feliz pero...¿a que precio?

 **AN:** **Toda esta historia se desarrolla después de la batalla de Hades contra Bo and Co. en Lost Girl (un final imaginado ya que el de verdad no se ha emitido, claro) y justo antes del 3x09 de Orphan Black. Toda la trama esta inventada por mi (flashbacks, recuerdos, etc) aunque los personajes de Lost Girl y Orphan Black, por supuesto, pertenecen a sus creadores y puede que alguna de las escenas este reproducida de manera similar a las emitidas en televisión que, por supuesto, siguen siendo propiedad de sus creadores.**

 **Esta dedicada especialmente a Samwell123, gran escritor y la persona que me ayudo con la idea de este fic, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no abrir la puerta con mucha brusquedad, al fin y al cabo no quería asustarla ni darle la oportunidad de atacarla pero aún así, Cosima sentía que simplemente no podía más.

Otro engaño más, otra vez había puesto a su gente en peligro por ser una estúpida y lo peor era que había estado culpando a Delphine por algo en lo que ella no era culpable.

-¿Cos?

-Dime que tienes una gran explicacion para esto, Shay o te juro que pienso dejar que mis hermanas te hagan trizas mientras me paro a mirar como lo hacen-gruño Cosima lanzandole el dossier que Delphine le había entregado.

Shay lo miró sorprendida antes de cogerlo entre sus manos y leerlo atentamente llevandose su otra mano a la cabeza al ver que la había descubierto. Militar. Posible conexión con los Castor. Llamada en misión a vigilar a los clones Leda.

No, desde luego eso no pintaba bien a no ser que contara la verdad pero...¿como podía hacerlo?

-Shay, habla...

-Cosima...todo tiene una explicación.

-¡Pues explicamela, joder!-gritó Cosima-. ¡Confié en ti por encima de Delphine para que! ¡Para que me usaras!

-¡Eso no es así!-gritó Shay.

Por lo menos no enteramente. Había usado la calidez de Cosima para poder sobrevivir pero tenía clara su misión y lo que debía hacer, la razón por la que ella había estado trabajando junto con su amiga y directa superior.

La razón por la que las cosas eran como eran.

-Mira, Cosima...la verdad es que...es que estoy aquí para protegeros a ti y a tus hermanas, como Delphine...-dijo Shay-. Es cierto que he venido con una agenda, con una misión pero te prometo que no es nada malo.

-¿Y si no era nada malo porque esconderlo?

-Para proteger a mi gente...-dijo Shay-. Mi...la persona que me mandó y yo pensamos que era mejor así.

-¿Y lo de jugar conmigo que fue? ¿Pasar el tiempo?

Shay suspiró, no quería ni podía mentirle más porque la verdad dolía, si, pero era mejor que contarle la mitad y no poder decirle todo lo que tenían.

 _Ah, perdoname por esto, Lo..._

-Hace meses perdí a mi amor...iba a casarme con él cuando lo mataron-susurró Shay-. Desde entonces no he sido igual, ni siquiera mi familia o amigos pudieron evitar que me alejara y decidí marcharme, buscando mi sitio cuando una de mis amigas me propuso esta misión, una manera de tener otros objetivos que no fueran recordar mi felicidad perdida.

Shay tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Cosima casi sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero se contuvo, esperando a saber que más había dentro de la chica con la que había compartido mucho en poco tiempo.

Había sido su amante si, pero sobretodo había sido su amiga y las dos se merecían este momento.

-Mi amiga en ese entonces no podía venir, intentaba estar al lado de la mujer que amaba, mi mejor amiga, para protegerla de sus propios problemas y...decidí venir en busca de libertad-susurró Shay-. La encontré contigo, Cosima, me dejé llevar icluso cuando sabía que tu y yo no nos queriamos pero me encariñé contigo y con tus hermanas y amigos...dios, incluso Delphine me resulta simpatica porque me recuerda a mi amiga.

-¿Pero...?

-El plan era hacerme pasar por Castor y ganarme su confianza para acceder a la información, luego se la pasaría a mi amiga y vendría aquí, donde haría lo mismo con la mera intención de protegeros-dijo Shay-. Pero veo que Delphine hace muy bien su trabajo.

-Claro que lo hace bien...

-Y por eso quiero que vaya cuanto antes a ver a mi amiga. Tenía planeado contarle todo esto a ella antes que a nadie para ayudar a protegerla pero se me ha adelantado-sonrió Shay-. Es muy lista, seguro que a Lauren le gusta.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó Cosima con cierto tono de celos.

-Lauren Lewis es la persona que me mandó aquí y la doctora de mi...¿como llamarlo? ¿facción? También es la novia de mi mejor amiga, Bo Dennis.

Cosima suspiró intentando atar las ideas mientras sentía la sinceridad en Shay, parecía que todo tenía sentido pero no podía volver a arriesgarse a poner a todos en peligro, por eso, decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla ante Delphine y que ella decidiera.

Delphine...habia sido tan injusta con ella.

-Delphine decidirá que hacemos contigo-susurró Cosima.

-Esta bien, tenemos que ir a verla cuanto antes de todas formas-dijo Shay antes de coger su bolso y mirar a Cosima-. Por cierto, me llamó Kenzi.

-¿Que...?-susurró Cosima.

-Me llamo Kenzi Malikov, ese es mi nombre real y ahora vamos, tu chica puede estar en serios problemas.

Cosima parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Shay con sorpresa y preocupación.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Cosima.

-Los archivos que Delphine te dió son de la base de Castor a la que se que ella puede acceder gracias a su posición en DYAD y a su arte innato para hackeo y los problemas-dijo Shay rápidamente-. ¿Cuanto crees que tardará Castor en darse cuenta de que mis archivos no estan?

Cosima no necesitó nada más para coger su bolso y salir corriendo a la oficina de DYAD con la firme intención de avisar a Delphine para que estuviera preparada.

Porque ya la había perdido una vez y no iba a hacerlo otra, de ninguna manera.

* * *

-Cariño, no es que quiera meterme en tu trabajo, dios sabe que estoy muy lejos de poder meterme pero...¿estas segura de que es buena idea mantenerla aquí?

Lauren levantó la mirada hacia su novia antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa y seguir con sus papeles, entre ellas solo se escuchaba el ruido de una respiración tranquila que no parecía ser estorbada por nada.

-No va a estar en mejor lugar-dijo Lauren-. Sea lo que sea lo que le pasara, es todavía más inestable con las células irregulares que todavía tengo que analizar.

-Podrías analizar otra cosa...-sugirió Bo con una sonrisa.

Lauren soltó una risa antes de mirar los ojos ahora azules de Bo y luego mirar a su paciente. Una mujer rubia de pelo corto que era uno de sus mayores intereses en este momento.

-Bo, esto es serio.

-Yo también, pero tienes razón, esto es peor.

Lauren se lamió los labios, incapaz de negarse mucho a la mujer que amaba.

-Te prometo que esta noche soy solo tuya-dijo Lauren-. Y ahora ve a hacer tus asuntos de reina, mi amor.

-Enseguida, princesa-murmuró Bo antes de acercarse a ella-. Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Bo la besó en los labios deteniendose un momento para saborearla antes de separarse de ella y marcharse, dejando a Lauren con su paciente misteriosa y una investigación de la que todavía no le había contado nada.

Por lo menos le dejaba estar aquí con ella.

 _Te la contaré tan pronto tenga pruebas reales, Bo...te lo prometo..._

Bo sonrió saliendo del laboratorio porque durante estos pocos meses, Lauren y ella confiaban lo suficiente la una en la otra para contarse todo y sabía que la doctora le diría sobre su experimento en su propio tiempo.

Solo tenía que esperar a que su mente maravillosa diera con la clave.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Castor estaba más enfadado, estaba furioso y tenía una razón poderosa para ello. Había descubierto que Shay era una impostora y que había estado jugando en favor de otra facción, la que ellos tanto habían estado buscando.

La facción misteriosa...

-Señor, ¿que quiere que hagamos con Shay?-dijo uno de sus soldados.

-Nada, no es ella quien me interesa...

-Pero...

-¡No!-grito Castor-. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, buscar otro lugar antes de que nos encuentren y después...quiero a Delphine Cormier, muerta.

-¿Delphine Cormier? ¿La doctora de las clones?-preguntó el soldado.

-Si...ella es mi mayor problema. Sin ella tengo mejor acceso a las clones.

-Pero es la jefa del DYAD...estará protegida...

-La quiero, muerta-gruñó Castor.

El soldado tragó saliva incapaz de decir nada en contra de su jefe antes de retirarse para cumplir con su misión: la de terminar con la vida de Delphine Cormier.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró Castor.

El fallo de Shay había sido un duro revés a sus planes pero nada estaba perdido todavía, solo tenía que cambiar sus planes pero su nuevo objetivo era claro, quería la cabeza de la única persona que podía detenerlo por su posición y por su inteligencia.

Delphine Cormier.

Pero como todo, ese plan tenía su lado arriesgado aunque también tenía la ventaja de que Delphine estaba sola, aislada y odiada por todas las clones y abandonada por el resto del grupo.

Aunque estaba muy bien protegida por el DYAD.

-Pero ahora queda saber, si también serás capaz de protegerte de mi, Doctora Cormier.

Era hora de dar un golpe de efecto y nadie iba a quitarle ese placer por mucho que lo intentaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Delphine Cormier era muchas cosas pero no estúpida sabía que estaba en una posición de cuidado y de que si no andaba con precaución podría terminar muy mal.

Por eso últimamente llevaba más protección de lo normal.

-¿Doctora Cormier?-dijo su guarda espaldas.

-¿Sabemos algo de Rachel?-preguntó Delphine.

-No, Doctora, pero la busqueda nos esta llevando a un lugar raro.

-¿Que lugar?

-Una vieja cliníca a las afueras, pero según hemos investigado la clinica lleva ocho años abandonada-dijo el guarda espaldas.

-Bueno...tendremos que ir a ver...-susurró Delphine.

El guarda espaldas se quedó mirandola casi preocupado por ella y Delphine sonrió, solo sus empleados más cercanos le tenían cierto cariño más que los demás y aunque la doctora quería enfadarse porque ella quería que otros se preocuparan por ella, sabía que esto tenía que ser así.

Para salvarlas tenía que perder la amistad de todas y el amor de una sola.

-¿Quiere que salgamos ahora?-preguntó el guarda espaldas.

-Mejor ahora que nunca, pide que preparen el coche y...

-¡Delphine!

Apenas le dió tiempo a reaccionar antes de sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y clavar su mirada en Shay, que dió un suspiro de alivio antes de darle una pequeña que sonrisa que intrigo e impacto a Delphine más de lo que quería.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-susurró Delphine.

-Mucho...-susurró Cosima en su cuello-. Podemos...¿podemos hablar a solas tu, yo y Shay?

Delphine suspiró queriendo realmente quedarse con ella pero la verdad es que tenía que seguir adelante ya que estaba demasiado cerca de algo importante como para entretenerse, además, quería ser egoísta y hacerle saber a Cosima que le había hecho daño con su desconfianza.

Que le dolía con todo su ser...

-No puedo, Cosima, tengo que irme-dijo Delphine apartandose de ella.

-Espera...es...es importante...-dijo Cosima tomando su mano.

-¿Ahora es importante? ¿Que pasa si es a mi ahora a la que no le importa?

La mirada de Cosima le dijo que aquello realmente no se lo esperaba y Delphine quiso echarse a reir, incapaz de entender como Cosima podía no esperarse aquel ataque, ¿que pensaba? ¿que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para recibir su migas o sus gritos?

No, la verdad era que no.

-Delphine...si solo me escuchas...

-¡No!-gritó Delphine incapaz de retener sus emociones-. Siempre te escucho, Cosima, siempre y ¿que es lo que recibo? Amenazas de Sarah, ataques de Rachel, indiferencia del resto, tu odio y que vengas a restregarme a tu nueva novia en la cara. Enterate de esto, ¡todo lo que hago, toda esta maldita fachada es por ti! ¡para ti y para la seguridad de tus hermanas!

Se quedó mirandola fijamente mientras Cosima daba un paso atrás, sorprendida y Delphine tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de abofetearla antes de mirar a Shay, quien parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

-Ahora tengo que irme, seguridad os acom...

-¡Delphine!

La voz de su guarda espaldas apenas se registro en su mente cuando sintió algo punzandole el brazo y un dardo cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo que su guarda espaldas se ponía delante de ella para protegerla.

Aunque ella misma se consideraba el menor de los problemas.

-Cosima y Shay...-susurró Delphine.

-Estan bien, jefa, no iban a por ellas...

Delphine asintió aunque por alguna razón ajena a ella comenzaba a sentir cada vez más pesada y mareada. Era como si las nauseas se hubieran apoderado de ella y no pudiera hacer nada para calmarlas.

-Roger...

-¿Jefa?-preguntó su guarda espaldas.

-¡Delphine!

La voz de Cosima fue lo último que Delphine escuchó antes de caer al suelo mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba teniendo que ser agarrado por Shay y su guarda espaldas que miraron a Cosima en busca de una explicación.

-¡Cosima, reacciona!-gritó Shay.

Entonces Cosima lo hizó, lanzandose de rodillas al suelo para estabilizar a una Delphine que entonces dejaba de convulsionar y se quedaba inmovil en el suelo, sin una minima reacción dentro de ella.

-¿Delphine?-susurró Cosima.

Si esto era lo que Delphine había sentido cuando ella tuvo el ataque hace ya un tiempo en el laboratorio podía entender porque estaba tan asustada después porque en este momento y a pesar de saber que estaba con vida, el miedo estaba comiendo a Cosima con fuerza mientras intentaba entender que estaba pasando.

-Mira eso...-susurró Shay.

Cosima miró el dardo cerca de cuerpo de Delphine y se quitó la bufanda para tomarlo entre sus manos antes de ver "CASTOR" recubriendo el plastico que cubría el dardo. Ellos iban detrás de Delphine ahora porque ella se había visto obligada a exponerse por su culpa y ahora estaba en peligro.

Miró el cuerpo de Delphine, cansado y respirando con dificultad en brazos de Shay y el guarda espaldas mientras ella apretaba el dardo y acercaba sus labios a la frente de Delphine para sellar la promesa que se estaba haciendo a si misma.

 _Vas a estar bien...voy a salvarte esta vez yo, mon amour..._

Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Cosima?-susurró Shay.

-A casa de Sarah, la llamare para que reuna a las demás lo antes posible-dijo Cosima antes de mirar al guarda espaldas-. Y tú...

-Me quedaré a cuidar el DYAD, al fin y al cabo la Doctora Cormier tiene cosas valiosas aquí que no puedo dejar que nadie toque.

Cosima sonrió y asintió antes de que, entre ella y Shay, tomaran a Delphine para llevarla a casa donde podrían cuidarla mejor y donde esperaban que las hermanas de Cosima pudieran ayudar a encontrar una solución.

Porque no iban a rendirse, de ninguna manera...

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Sarah nunca pensó que iba a ver la imagen que tenía delante de ella en este momento. El momento de ver a Shay y Cosima entrar con una semi-inconsciente y delirante Delphine fue una sorpresa y una preocupación a partes igual ya que, aunque odiara admitirlo, Delphine era, quizá, un poco de los suyos.

Y Sarah odiaba perder a su gente.

-¿Que le pasa?

-Castor la atacó-susurró Cosima-. Necesito...necesito tumbarla.

-Aquí...-dijo la Señora S.

Cosima y Shay rápidamente dejaron a Delphine sobre el sofá y comenzaron a quitarle el exceso de ropa antes de tomarle la temperatura, la cuál tenía muy alta a la misma vez que temblaba de frio.

-No parece bueno...-susurró Felix algo preocupado.

-Necesito...neceisto algo caliente que pueda sostener y a la vez algo frito que ponerle en la frente-dijo Cosima entre dientes.

-Paños frios y té caliente, vamos Felix-dijo la Señora S.

Sarah podía ver a su hermana intentando sin éxito mantenerse fuerte pero estaba fallando de manera miserable mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas estabilizar a Delphine quien no tenía buena cara.

-¡Eh! ¡Ya estamos aquí!-gritó Alison al entrar.

Sarah gruñó antes de forzar a sus hermanas a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ellas y señalandoles al lugar donde Cosima estaba atendiendo a Delphine con Shay, la Señora S y Felix a su alrededor.

-¿Que le pasa? Esta pálida...-comentó Helena.

-Castor la atacó-dijo Sarah-. Y esto es un problema...

-Cosima...

La voz de Delphine las asustó mientras Cosima le tomaba la mano y la besaba con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo a las hermanas entrar en acción solo por el hecho de querer proteger a una de ellas.

Y quizá, también porque Delphine estaba en esto por ellas, básicamente.

-Cosima...no me dejes...

-No, no, tranquila-susurró Cosima.

-Ten cuidado...-susurró Delphine moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

De repente, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo y esta vez necesitaron la ayuda de todos para volver a estabilizarla en el sofá mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su boca.

-Esto no pinta bien-susurró Alison a Sarah.

-Ya lo veo...-susurró Sarah.

Helena miraba entre Cosima y Delphine y después observó a Shay quien también parecía triste y nerviosa, sobretodo lo último, haciendo a la rubia sospechar de la nueva amiga de Cosima.

-Delphine...necesito que respires, cariño-susurró Cosima.

-Siento...no ser...lo que...necesitas-susurró Delphine.

Cosima negó con la cabeza antes de besarla en los labios sin importarle la sangre o sus hermanas y amigos. Había sido injusta con Delphine y no quería perderla antes de poder arreglarlo y darles una oportunidad real.

-Te quiero, Delphine...

-Cosima...

La voz de Shay o mejor dicho, Kenzi, la sacó de su momento cuando la forzó a mirar a la joven que tenía delante y que parecía tener el último as en su manga, listo para ser utilizado.

-¿Kenzi?

-Tengo una amiga que puede ayudar-dijo Kenzi-. La pregunta es si confias en mi lo suficiente como para llamarla.

Cosima miró a Delphine y luego otra vez a Kenzi y supo que no tenía opciones, no si quería salvar a la mujer que amaba.

-Llama a quien sea.

-Esta bien.

Kenzi se alejó de ellas para llamar a su amiga mientras Cosima volvía a centrarse en Delphine, que parecía algo más calmada e ignoraba las miradas de sus amigos y sus hermanas ante la pregunta que todos se hacían.

¿Porque había llamado a Shay, Kenzi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Kenzi estaba oficialmente metida en un buen lio. No solo había dejado caer su cubierta si no que ahora tenía que traer a Lauren aquí en busca de una solución para salvar a Delphine quien Lauren le había dicho, era una pieza importante de todo esto.

 _Haz lo que quieras, Kenzi...pero mantén a Delphine Cormier y a las clones fuera de peligro..._

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil...

-¿Kenzi?

-Lauren, tenemos un problema, de los grandes-dijo Kenzi.

Pudo notar el movimiento en Lauren y se la imaginó levantandose de la cama tras descansar de Bo para tomar algo más de atención en ella quien no sabía si echarse a llorar o asustarse por la situación.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Lauren.

-Delphine descubrió mi coartada y Cosima ya sabe quien soy...-dijo Kenzi con un suspiro-. Pero eso no es lo peor...

Escuchó el suspiro de Lauren como si no hubiera podido haber nada peor y se encogió de hombros preparandose para la reacción que sabía que iba a venir.

-Castor atacó a Delphine, Lauren y no pinta bien...

-¿¡Que!?

Kenzi se apartó el teléfono de la oreja ante el grito que sabía que habían escuchado todos y luego se lo volvió a poner esperando que Lauren comenzara a decirle lo irresponsable que era por dejar que aquello pasara.

-¿Cosima esta con Delphine?-preguntó Lauren.

-Si...

-Pasamela, Kenzi y no te preocupes, encontraremos una manera de resolver esto...-susurró Lauren.

-Vale...

Kenzi volvió corriendo a l sala donde pudo ver a Cosima llorando con su frente apoyada entre los pechos de Delphine y la mano de la rubia sobre su mejilla como si intentara aliviar el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Era una escena totalmente conmovedora y que había traído lágrimas incluso a Helena.

-Cosima...Lauren quiere hablar contigo-susurró Kenzi.

Cosima tomó el teléfono mientras con la otra mano sostenía la debilitada mano de Delphine que parecía sonreir ante sus últimos momentos de vida.

Mientras tanto, Helena se acercó a "Shay" tomandola por el brazo antes de lanzarla a otra habitación seguida de Sarah con solo Alison acompañando a Cosima mientras esta recibía instrucciones de como intentar estabilizar a Delphine.

-¿Que os pasa?-gruñó Kenzi cuando pudo separarse de Helena y Sarah en otro cuarto.

-¿Porque tenemos la sensación de que todo esto es culpa tuya?-preguntó Sarah cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Tú hiciste daño a Delphine?-preguntó Helena.

-No es...-susurró Kenzi antes de detenerse y suspirar-. Mirad, es cierto que mentí en mi nombre y mis razones pero os juro que no fue para haceros daño, al revés, estoy aquí para ayudaros.

-Dañar a Delphine no nos ayuda-gruño Sarah.

-No he sido yo, ha sido Castor-dijo Kenzi-. Chicas, Castor quiere matar a Delphine, eso no es nuevo para nadie, ¿y sabeis porque? Porque es la única que esta dando la cara delante de los de arriba por vosotras, además, ¿como os atreveis a estar así conmigo si en el fondo sois tan culpables como yo?

Helena y Sarah dieron un paso al frente de manera amenazadora pero Kenzi no iba a echarse para atrás, era hora de que se dieran cuenta de las cosas, de que ella había fallado, si, pero seguramente no estarían en ese momento si no hubieran sido tan cabezotas, especialmente Sarah y Cosima.

-No te atrevas a acusarnos-dijo Sarah.

-Yo no abandoné a Delphine ni la traicioné a su confianza ni al amor que sentía por Cosima, eso lo hicisteis vosotras-dijo Kenzi.

Helena miró a Sarah que no pudo hacer más que mirar al suelo con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla porque tenía razón y aunque tenía motivos para desconfiar, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Delphine siempre había mostrado estar en una fina linea y siempre había dado la cara al final.

-¿Chicas?-susurró Alison desde fuera-. Cosima ha conseguido estabilizar a Delphine y dice que dejeis a Kenzi tranquila y que su amiga viene de camino.

-¿Lauren viene?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Si...y no lo hace sola.

Kenzi abrió los ojos sin imaginar que Lauren podría ser capaz realmente de traer a Bo aunque conociendo a su mejor amiga podía esperar que no quisiera dejar a la doctora sola ni un momento.

No después de lo pasó con Hades.

-Entonces...ella será capaz de salvar a Delphine...-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Helena.

-Porque Lauren es como Delphine, una mente maravillosa.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación a acompañar a Cosima y Delphine hasta que sus amigos llegaran y con un poco de suerte, lo hiciera también la ayuda que necesitaban.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Lauren había preparado sus maletas, de hecho, tenía tantas cosas que llevar que había necesitado a Bo y a Dyson para poder llevarlas al coche y ponerlas en orden antes del viaje hacia donde estaba Kenzi.

-Así que...¿cuando ibas a decirme todo esto?-preguntó Bo cruzandose de brazos.

-Mira, Bo...descubrí esto justo antes de desaparecer del laboratorio de los fae de la luz, Kenzi necesitaba una salida y esto no era extremadamente peligroso-intentó explicar Lauren-. Por lo menos no comparado con lo que nosotros teníamos encima...

-Lo se, pero habría estado bien un pequeño comentario sobre ti y mi mejor amiga haciendo experimentos por ahí-dijo Bo mirando al suelo.

-Bo, sabes que no podía decir nada, ¿y si tu padre nos hubiera escuchado y hubiera decidido ir a por Kenzi?-dijo Lauren tomando las manos de su novia.

Bo finalmente tuvo que ceder recordando en el momento que en su padre había usado un conocimiento poderoso sobre sus sentimientos para atacarla y casi destruirla en aquella brutal pelea.

-Esta bien...pero no creas que Kenzi se libró de mi charla...

-Seguro que no-dijo Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a Dyson-. ¿Irás en la moto?

Dyson miró al suelo antes de toser y aclararse la garganta con una pequeña sonrisa que dejó entrever la felicidad que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía meses.

-No, la tiene Alicia, creo que iré en mi forma de lobo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bo-. Como asustes a...

-No lo haré, Kenzi me conoce de sobra-dijo Dyson dandole un empujón amistoso a Bo-. ¿Os veo allí?

-Hecho.

Con una última sonrisa, Dysonse lanzó a la carrera en su forma lobo mientras Lauren y Bo se metían en el coche y comenzaban su viaje de reencuentro con Kenzi.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó Bo mientras salían a la carretera.

-¿Si, amor?

-¿Puedes salvar a la mujer que Kenzi te dijo?-preguntó Bo de nuevo tomando la mano de la doctora.

Al fin y al cabo, Bo sabía lo mucho que Lauren se preocupaba de todos sus pacientes, especialmente de los que tenían una conexión con ella.

-No lo se, Bo, pero voy a intentarlo...-susurró Lauren.

Y con eso se puso en marcha, en dirección a intentar salvar una vida más.

* * *

Nunca había estado en esta situación y, la verdad, Cosima no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría si por cosas de la vida, la amiga de Kenzi no podía salvar a Delphine.

Puestos a pensar, la verdad es que Cosima no se imaginaba una vida sin Delphine a su lado o cerca de ella.

Mirandola ahora, pálida y debil en el sofá de su hermana podía reconocer lo injusta que había sido con ella cuando había intentado ayudarla todo el tiempo. Nadie mejor que Cosima conocía las presiones del DYAD y "los de arriba", nadie mejor que ella sabía que Delphine estaba poniendose en la línea de fuego demasiado rápido y que a veces estaba llamada a hacer cosas que no eran moralmente correctas y muy fuera del carácter de Delphine, que siempre había sido ambiciosa pero nunca cruel a propósito.

Cosima sabía todo eso y lo que Delphine había sacrificado por ellas y aún así...

-¿Se va a poner bien?

La voz de Helena era seria, casi como si pensara que la pregunta ya tenía una respuesta negativa y a la vez con la inocencia de una niña que por primera vez estaba viendo a alguien morir por ella, no bajo su mano.

Porque eso era lo que estaba pasando, Delphine estaba muriendo por ellas.

-Seguro que si-contestó Alison con media sonrisa-. Delphine es fuerte y no tiene elección.

-¿Ah no?-murmuró Helena.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Sarah desde su rincón-. No querrá tener a varios clones pateandole el trasero en el otro mundo si no sale de esta.

Cosima e incluso Kenzi sonrieron ante eso y de repente la sala se lleno de una tranquilidad que solo creció cuando, de repente, llamaron a la puerta y la cara de Kenzi se iluminó con alegría.

-¿Kenzi?-murmuró Cosima.

-Lauren y Bo...

Seguidamente el aullido de un lobo hizo a Kenzi reir antes de levantarse hacia la ventana para ver a un enorme lobo abalanzarse sobre ella y tirarla al suelo asustando a las clones hasta que vieron que el lobo estaba lamiedo la cara de Kenzi.

-¡Para, Dyson!-reía Kenzi.

-¿Dyson? Deja a Kenzi tranquila-escucharon a Lauren desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sarah abrió la puerta para ver a una espectacular rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la mano de una morena que desprendía sexualidad por todo los poros de su piel y tenía la mirada fijada en Kenzi y el lobo.

-¡Dyson! ¡Sit!-dijo Bo.

El lobo se apartó de Kenzi lentamente y miró a Bo como si estuviera levantando una ceja antes de retomar lentamente su apareciencia humana haciendo que las clones se quedaran heladas ante lo que estaban viendo.

-¿¡Pero que es esto!?-gritó Alison.

-Esto son mis mejores amigos...-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa-. Estos son fae y ella es Lauren Lewis, ella y yo somos somos humanas...bueno, casi humanas ¿eh, doc?

Lauren sonrió y sin más espera se acercó donde estaba Delphine mirando a Cosima con simpatía antes de que la morena le permitiera acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?-susurró Lauren.

-Si...he medido la presión y la fiebre...esta sobre 40º grados y...-susurró Cosima.

-Eso es mucha fiebre para la piel tan fría que tiene-susurró Lauren.

-Lo se...lo se...-susurró Cosima.

Lauren cogió su linterna para ver los ojos de Delphine y vio un cierto circulo negro alrededor de sus púpilas que realmente la asustó antes de girarse a mirar a Bo, quien negó con la cabeza con preocupación.

-¿Cariño?-susurró Lauren.

-Su aura es...es como si estuviera peleando contra algo-dijo Bo-. Realmente los colores dorado y oscuro estan presentando una pelea dura pero...

-Su cuerpo esta intentando pelear contra el veneno-susurró Lauren mirando a Cosima-. Eso es bueno, esta luchando...

La pregunta era...hasta cuando podría hacerlo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

 _Dos días después..._

-No es suficiente, me da igual si esta al borde de la muerte, la quiero muerta seguro-gruño Castor.

-Señor, es imposible que sobreviva a ese veneno, es el más letal que tenemos-dijo el soldado con confianza.

-¿¡Quiero su cabeza!?-rugió Castor.

El soldado saltó hacia atrás pero no hizo ningún movimiento mientras su jefe, el más poderoso de todos ellos al que llamaban Castor caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

-Delphine Cormier es la jefa del DYAD, ¿entiendes? Dio ordenes especificas de proteger a las clones y tienes muchos empleados leales y más que le tienen mucho miedo-dijo Castor.

-Pero señor...

-Sin ella en mi camino podré poner a Ferdinad como cabeza del DYAD y entonces...entonces tendremos el control.

-No tardará en...

-No quiero tardar, lo quiero ahora...

El soldado asintió lentamente antes de salir de la sala cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a su segundo al mando y dar la orden necesaria para terminar con todo esto.

-¿Estado?

-Débil, señor. Pero tiene una compañera nueva...una doctora que la esta curando.

-¿¡Quien!?-gruñó el soldado.

-Lauren...Lewis, creo...

Y entonces, el soldado supo que esta vez no podían fallar en su cometido costara lo que costara.

-Coge a la doctora Cormier y, si es necesario mata a la otra, cerca de las clones no podremos terminar con el problema-dijo el soldado.

-Si, señor.

Y colgó, sabiendo que esta vez iba a salir todo bien porque sabían que tenían que hacer.

* * *

Lauren había decidido trasladar a Delphine a DYAD ya que la casa de Sarah no era la mejor para hacer un estudio completo y DYAD tenía todo lo necesario para tratar a una Delphine que apenas empezaba a mostrar verdadera mejoría.

-Entonces...¿se pondrá bien?-preguntó Cosima.

Lauren levantó la mirada para ver a la preocupada morena que ocupaba el lugar al lado de una de una dormida Delphine que todavía estaba bajo el último sedante que Lauren le había puesto con esperanzas de mitigar algo su dolor.

-Los estudios revelan un potente veneno, Cosima y no voy a mentirte a estado a un paso muy cerca-dijo Lauren con un suspiro-. Pero si es tan fuerte para resistir hasta ahora, podrá aguantar un poco más.

-Cosima...

El murmullo de Delphine hizo a Cosima acariciarle la mejilla y bajar para darle un pequeño beso en los labios ante la mirada comprensiva de Lauren que, aunque era una extraña para estas dos mujeres, sabía exactamente por lo que estaban pasando.

Y por eso había mantenido su propia curiosidad por Cosima y sus hermanas en silencio.

-¿Lauren?

La voz de Kenzi hizo que las dos mujeres se giraran para mirarla mientras la pequeña mujer entraba en el cuarto con la mirada en el suelo, casi como si estuviera avergonzada de estar allí.

-Kenzi...pasa...

Lauren pasó una mano por los hombros de Kenzi para animarla e incluso Cosima sonrió, estirando la mano para coger la de Kenzi.

-Se va a poner bien-dijo Cosima-. Va a volver por mi, lo sé.

-Estas muy convencida...-susurró Kenzi.

-Yo volví por ella...-susurró Cosima-. Y, ya sabes, a veces...si eso que te empuja a seguir es lo bastante fuerte...

-Puede hacer que vuelvas-dijo Kenzi con una pequeña sonrisa-. No fue mi intención separaros...

-No lo hiciste, fuimos nosotras solas-suspiró Cosima acariciando los labios de Delphine-. Pero no más.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente Delphine hizo acto de presencia levantando la mano muy lentamente hasta llegar a la de Cosima para acariciarla haciendo a Lauren, Kenzi y Cosima reaccionar con emoción mientras la doctora Lewis monitoreaba sus cambios.

-¿Delphine?-preguntó Lauren.

-Cosima...

Lauren miró a Cosima y asintió haciendo que la morena se agachara para coger la cara de la rubia entre sus manos.

-Delphine, despierta, cariño...-susurró Cosima.

Y entonces, a pesar de estaba sedada y con dolores, Delphine Cormier despertó de nuevo, volviendo a la vida solo por amor.

* * *

-Esto es...interesante...¿alguien quiere café?-preguntó Alison mirando de un lado a otro.

Para las clones era una serie de cosas que no podía comprender, lo mismo pasaba con Bo y Dyson pero para ellos, lo incomprensible era precisamente su pan de cada día y por eso parecían más normales en esta situación tan...irreal.

-Así que...-murmuró Sarah.

-Sois...muy parecidas...-comentó Dyson mirando de Sarah a Helena y pasando por Alison.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Helena levantando una ceja.

-Somos clones...-dijo Sarah mirando de un lado a otro-. Nosotras y Cosima...¿y vosotros?

-Fae-dijo Dyson señalandose a si mismo y a Bo-. Yo soy un cambia forma, especificamente a lobo y Bo...bueno, ella es una sucubo y la reina de todos nosotros.

-Espera...espera...¿la reina? ¿y sucubo?-preguntó Sarah-. Como...

-Como una reina, si-dijo Bo dejando escapar un suspiro-. Vamos a resumirlo en que era mi destino y que mi poder es altamente sexual.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo único que quise al verte fue tener sexo salvaje contigo-murmuró Alison mriando al suelo.

-A todos le pasa, tranquila-sonrió Bo-. Y...¿vosotras?

-Clones parte de un proyecto llamado Leda, para resumir...quieren controlarnos, estudiarnos o matarnos-dijo Sarah.

-Ah...sabemos lo que es eso, ¿verdad, D?-dijo Bo mirando a Dyson.

Dyson asintió aunque su parte animal estaba fijada en Helena que tampoco parecía quitarle la vista de encima. Era raro y Alison fue quien primero se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-¿Chicos?-susurró Alison.

-Eres una asesina-murmuró Dyson-. Huelo sangre en tí.

-Ya somos dos, amigo...

Los dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente con la mirada fija en el otro hasta que Bo y Sarah se interpusieron en sus caminos, cada una haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlos antes de llegar a las manos.

-¡Dejame, Bo!-gruño Dyson-. Es mi trabajo deshacerme de asesinos...

-De eso tu grupo ya tiene bastante. Tu amiga casi se carga a uno de los nuestros-dijo Helena.

-¿Como?-preguntó Bo confundida.

 _¿Como iba Kenzi a ser responsable de casi matar a alguien? ¿Era la rubia que habían encontrado ese alguien?_

-Nos lleno de mentiras-dijo Sarah-. Nunca supimos nada de sus amigos, ni familia y tuvo una relación con Cosima altamente sexual.

Bo levantó las cejas ante eso y Dyson se detuvo, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar después de lo que Sarah les estaba contando.

-¿Kenzi? ¿Teniendo relaciones con otra mujer?-preguntó Bo.

-Si...

-Imposible-dijo Dyson.

-Pues...

-¡Bo! ¡Delphine se despertó, Bo!

La puesta de la casa se abrió de par en par mostrando a una jovial y saltarina Kenzi quien no podía parar de abrazar primero a Alison, luego a Helena y Sarah y finalmente a Bo y Dyson quienes ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar.

-¿Delphine esta despierta?-preguntó Sarah.

-¡Si! Ha sido Cosima...es decir...lo que siente por Cosima y...

-¿Cosima? ¿Como la Cosima con la que has estado, Kenzi?-preguntó Bo con voz incredula.

Kenzi se detuvo en seco mientras miraba a sus amigos del pasado, los que había dejado atrás por una misión y una vida mejor y los que no sabían nada de lo que había estado haciendo o derl porque de sus actos en esta nueva vida que se había creado.

-Creo que...tenemos que hablar...

-Y nosotras tenemos que ir a ver a Delphine...-dijo Sarah antes de mirar a sus hermanas-. Quedaos aquí.

-Si, claro...es decir...tenemos tanto de lo que hablar-dijo Dyson cruzando los brazos.

-Si...-murmuró Kenzi.

Las clones se marcharon sabiendo que esta conversiación tenía que pasar para que pudieran seguir adelante, que era lo que realmente necesitaban pero mientras tanto, podían esperar un poco más para ver a Delphine y quizá, tener las respuestas de la mano de persona con la que no habían hablado aún...

La doctora Lauren Lewis...

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Decir que estaba desorientada era algo que se quedaba muy corto para lo que Delphine sentía en esos momentos. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía como si la hubieran arrollado pero a pesar de eso, econtrarse con la imagen de Cosima dormida a los pies de su cama la hizo sonreir y estirar su mano para tocarla.

Era una reacción que no podía controlar y por eso, cuando lo intentó, sintió un tirón en todo el cuerpo que la hizo gruñir y despertó a la belleza que tenía cerca de ella.

-¿Delphine?-susurró Cosima.

-Tranquila, mon coeur...-susurró Delphine cerrando los ojos para estabilizarse.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Delphine sonrió ante la preocupación de la morena y abrió los ojos de nuevo para tranquilizar a una Cosima que ahora estaba sobre ella y le acariciaba la cara intentando mirarla a los ojos y detectar alguna molestia.

-Estoy bien, Cosima...

-Nos has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes?-murmuró Cosima.

-No sabía que te preocupara tanto-dijo Delphine en tono de broma.

Cosima se puso seria de repente y bajo sus labios capturando los de Delphine para tomarla por completo. Quería que no le quedara ninguna duda de lo que sentía por ella o de lo mucho que había temido perderla.

-No quiero que pienses eso otra vez, Delphine-susurró Cosima mirandola a los ojos-. No sobreviviría sin ti.

Y Delphine quería creerla tanto pero...pero Delphine todavía tenía un trabajo y Cosima todavía la odiaría cuando todo esto pasara.

-Cosima, yo...

-¿Como esta mi paciente preferida?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

La mujer rubia se descubrió ante ellas con una sonrisa, acercandose a Delphine lentamente antes de tomar su temperatura y poner una mano en su brazo haciendo a la doctora francesa sentir una conexión que no tenía nada que ver con el amor y si mucho con la complicidad.

Era como si estuvieran conectadas por algo...como si estuvieran destinadas a conocerse...a ser amigas.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Delphine casi sin aliento mientras se dejaba acariciar por Cosima.

-Soy Lauren Lewis y tu y yo tenemos que hablar a solas un momento-dijo Lauren.

Y así, Delphine aprendió a hacer amigos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando Sarah, Helena y Alison llegaron al DYAD se encontraron con Cosima fuera de la habitación de Delphine, apoyada en una pared y con un gesto que no era exactamente de tranquilidad.

-¿Delphine esta bien?-preguntó Sarah inmediatamente.

-Si...Lauren esta con ella.

-Shay...Kenzi...dijo que Delphine se había despertado-dijo Alison con una sonrisa.

-Y tan pronto como lo hizo, Lauren apareció y me pidió amablemente que me fuera-dijo Cosima algo molesta-. No se porque si podría haber entendido todo.

-Estas celosa-murmuró Helena.

Cosima la miró, luego miró a la puerta y finalmente bufó antes de apoyarse de nuevo contra la pared. Estaba celosa, si y mucho. Lauren era una mujer hermosa y su inteligencia rivalizaba de manera sana con la de su francesa.

Si Lauren no estuviera con aquella morena explosiva, tendría serias dudas de si podría volver con Delphine.

 _Espera...¿pienso en volver con Delphine?_

La deseaba, de eso no había duda y la amaba con cada parte de su ser, además, había muchas más cosas que todavía no se habían perdido entre las mentiras que habían creado para no estar juntas.

-Cosima, Lauren esta comprometida-dijo Sarah.

-No temo a Lauren, ni a Delphine, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero me da miedo que Lauren le de a Delphine una salida para no estar conmigo-murmuró Cosima antes de mirar a sus hermanas-. Todo este tiempo he sido injusta con ella.

Sus otras tres clones se miraron con cierta confusión pero Cosima se encontró que ya no podía detenerse y necesitaba hablar con sus hermanas ahora mismo sobre lo que había estado pasando en sus narices sin que lo supieran.

-Ella ha estado protegiendonos de "los de arriba" todo este tiempo-susurró Cosima-. Ha usado...metódos con los que no estoy muy de acuerdo pero...pero nos ha mantenido a salvo y todo porque le dije que tenía que querernos a todas por igual.

-Oh, cariño, ella solo tenía que quererte a ti...ella no tenía que protegernos a todas...-dijo Alison pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cosima.

-No debió hacerlo, ahora sabemos porque quieren su cabeza...-dijo Sarah-. Esto es peor de lo que pensabamos.

-No van a dejarla tranquila hasta matarla si es el fino hilo entre ellos y nosotros-dijo Helena-. Esta muerta.

-No...de...de ninguna manera, no lo permitiré...-dijo Cosima.

Sus clones intercambiaron una mirada parecida pero nadie dijo nada ya que, de repente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y una casi desmayada Delphine aparecía arrastrandose con ayuda delas paredes mientras Lauren intentaba detenerla sin hacerle daño.

-Delphine, no puedes salir-decía Lauren.

-No me digas...lo que debo...hacer...-gruño Delphine-. No tenemos tiempo...

-Lo sé, pero debemos buscar otra manera-dijo Lauren tomandola del brazo suavemente.

-No...su protección es...lo más importante...

Delphine cayó al suelo de rodillas intentando caminar y Lauren suspiró, arrodillandose a su lado para decirle algo al oído que solo pudo escuchar ella.

-Si quieres vivir lo máximo posible tienes que estas fuerte. Cosima te necesita fuerte-dijo Lauren.

-Cosima...puede vivir...sin mí...¿no lo has...notado?-dijo Delphine también en un susurró tan bajo y débil de esperanza que rompió el corazón de Lauren.

-¿Delphine?

La voz de Cosima distrajo a las dos doctoras que miraron hacia el frente viendo a las cuatro clones delante de ellas, con preocupación, curiosidad y quizá algo de simpatía.

Una mentira que Delphine casi no pudo soportar.

-Tengo que irme...-susurró Delphine.

-¿De que hablas? Casi no puedes moverte-dijo Sarah tomando el liderazgo de sus hermanas como siempre.

-Rachel...tengo que ir a por...Rachel-insisitó Delphine quien se apoyó en Lauren para poder caminar mejor.

-Rachel no importa ahora, Delphine-intervino Alison.

Delphine la miró antes de negar con la cabeza. Rachel era una pieza clave e iba a recuperarla fuera como fuera, para Cosima y para poder curarla.

-Delphine, escuchame-susurró Cosima-. Recuperate y luego...luego podremos ir a por Rachel.

-No...se puede...

Helena miró a Lauren quien a su vez miró al suelo incapaz de poder decirle nada más y haciendo saltar la curiosidad de la más loca de las clones.

-Delphine...

-Voy a cumplir mi promesa...Cosima...-tosió Delphine agarrandose el pecho-. Voy a salvarte y a tus hermanas...

-Por favor, solo escuchame...

-Yo iré contigo.

La voz de Lauren se filtro por todas ella haciendo que todas se giraran a mirar a la doctora que obviamente había hablado llevada por los sentimientos de aquel momento donde una peleaba por recuperar el pasado y la otra intentaba pelear por salvar una vida y hacer lo correcto.

Justo lo mismo que les había pasado a ella y a Bo y que casi les había costado el amor que ahora tenían.

Y se identificaba tanto con Delphine que casi dolía. Su conversación había sido basada en el estudio de Lauren que le había revelado a Delphine el paradero de Rachel mientras que la misma Delphine le había dicho a la doctora Lewis lo que pasaba con los clones y lo que debían hacer para salvarlas.

Aún si para eso tenían que dejar en segundo plano el veneno que poco a poco se estaba comiendo a Delphine.

-Tu novia no os dejara-dijo Helena ladeando la cabeza-. Y tiene pinta de tener un muy mal humor.

-Bo tiene muy mal humor-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa-. Y no tiene que dejarme, ella sabe que cuando hago algo serio es porque es necesario, se preocupa, si, pero no me impedirá hacerlo.

-Pues si ella no lo hace yo si-dijo Cosima cogiendo la mano de Delphine-. Por favor, Delphine, detén esto.

-No puedo...-susurró Delphine-. Lauren...

Entonces Cosima la soltó, haciendo que Delphine casi se cayera al suelo de no ser porque estaba apoyada en Lauren mientras se levantaba del suelo y le daba la espalda cerrando los ojos para que ni siquiera sus clones pudieran ver su dolor.

-Si te vas ahora...si te alejas de mi-susurró Cosima-. No quiero que vuelvas ¿me oyes? Si Rachel o la protección que nos des es más importante que estar juntas entonces...entonces no tenemos nada más que decir.

Delphine se quedó mirandola un momento antes de dejar que una sola lágrima bajara por su mejilla, no era que quería hacer esto pero, ¿que opciones tenían? Rachel era la clave y Cosima no entendía que tenían que salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella no entendía que esto era más grande que ellas.

Lentamente y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Delphine encontró las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y mirar a Lauren quien asintió muy lentamente, casi como le doliera dejar las cosas así.

Pero la verdad que no tenían tiempo, para ninguna de ellas.

-No te vayas así-murmuró Sarah con una mirada casi preocupada.

-Parece que no tengo...-susurró Delphine antes de tóser-...no tengo nada por lo que irme de otra manera...

Vió la mirada casi suplicante de Alison y la curiosidad infinita en Helena antes de darse la vuelta, sin nada más que decir, ni nada más que poder añadir excepto una cosa.

-J'taime...-susurró Delphine.

Lauren miró entre las dos y suspiró, ayudando a Delphine a caminar otra vez dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras que, al otro lado de esa puerta, Cosima era abrazada por sus hermanas antes de echarse a llorar.

* * *

-¿Por donde puedo empezar?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Por el principio, amiga y más vale que no te dejes nada fuera.

Kenzi suspiró, sabía que algún día tendría que tener esta conversación con Bo pero, la verdad, esperaba a no estar en tantos apuros como los que estaban en este momento.

-Justo después mi vuelta...la verdad es que estaba agobiada, Bo, pero no quería ser una carga para ti o para ninguno de vosotros así que intente buscar algo que me alejara de Hale y de las memorias que nuestro mundo me traía de él-comenzó Kenzi mirando al suelo.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque nunca escuchas, Bo y porque ya tenías, como siempre, demasiado en tu plato como para llenarlo más con mis problemas-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Como viniste a parar aquí?-preguntó Dyson.

-Durante...durante una de mis escapadas fui a ver a Lauren quien esaba estudiando en ese momento unas celulas completamente identicas encontradas en dos cuerpos distintos-dijo Kenzi-. El caso es que hablando, me contó sospechas sobre los militares y experimentos para clonar y como necesitaba a alguien para entrar allí y descubrir la verdad.

-Y tú viste tu oportunidad-dijo Bo.

-Exacto. Le conté mis problemas y aunque al principio se negó luego accedió. Creamos una coartada para Castor, la organización de donde descubrimos que eran las celulas y de ahí, descubrimos el proyecto de clonación Leda.

-No me digas que...-comenzó Dyson.

-Si. Helena, Sarah, Alison y Cosima son clones-dijo Kenzi.

Dyson tuvo que sentarse para asimilar toda la información mientras Bo miraba a Kenzi de arriba abajo, como si quisiera decirle algo que realmente no sabía como abordar.

Así que...sin pensarlo, lo abordó al estilo de Bo Dennis.

-¿Tienes algo con Cosima?-preguntó Bo directamente.

Kenzi la miró a los ojos antes de sonreir y negar con la cabeza. Había tenido mucho cariño que estaba presente hasta el día de hoy pero nada más.

Ella no estaba lista para dejar ir a Hale y Cosima no podía dejar a Delphine.

-No...solo fue...-susurró Kenzi buscando las palabras-. Dos personas intentando borrar el calor de otros.

Bo asintió sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir, pues ella misma había intentando hacer lo mismo durante los días que había perdido a Lauren y había sentido su mundo desaparecer sin más.

-Se lo que es...-dijo Bo.

-Siento mucho meteros en esto, Bo pero...pero es grande y peligroso y no quiero que nadie...-dijo Kenzi con miedo.

-No pasara nada-dijo Dyson-. Estamos aquí para eso.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente y los tres vieron a Cosima entrar siendo abrazada por Alison mientras Sarah se detenía delante de ellos y Helena cerraba la puerta, manteniendose allí ajena de todos y preparada para hacer lo que tenía la sensación que tenía que hacer.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Delphine esta bien?-preguntó Kenzi mirando entre Cosima y sus hermanas para una confirmación.

-Delphine esta bien pero va a marcharse a buscar a Rachel-dijo Sarah.

-¿A Rachel? ¿Quien es Rachel?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Mi...digo, nuestra clon-dijo Sarah-. La única que sabe descifrar el libro para salvar a Cosima y de paso a todas nosotras de la enfermedad.

Bo miró entre ellas antes de juntar las palabras de Sarah con lo que ella sabía y llegar a un conclusión que la llevó a soltar sus brazos cruzados para dejarlos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Lauren se fue con ella, ¿verdad?-preguntó Bo.

-Si...¿como lo sabes?-preguntó Sarah.

-Porque esa tal Rachel esta en los laboratorios de los fae-dijo Bo-...esa es la mujer que Lauren ha estado tratando de salvar tanto tiempo...ya decía yo que se parecía a vosotras.

Y entonces, escucharon un click en la puerta y se giraron para ver que Helena ya no estaba en la habitación con ellas haciendo a las clones mirarse entre ellas con el temor escrito en sus caras.

Helena había ido a intentar encontrar a Delphine y Lauren, sola.

-Tenemos un problema...-murmuró Alison.

Y era uno, bien grande.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando llamaron a Scott, él pensaba que era otro problema más de la vida de las clones que él tenía que solucionar pero nada, absolutamente nada, podría prepararlo para lo que se venía encima nada más abrir la puerta de la casa de Sarah.

-Hola S...

-Pasa y en silencio-dijo Sarah con cara de pocos amigos.

Scott no tuvo el valor de decir nada más mientras caminaba a la sala principal sentandose al lado de Felix y la Señora S quien tenía a una Kira completamente dormida en sus brazos y ajena a los problemas que parecían rodear a su familia.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Alison-. ¿Como encontrarmos a Helena?

-No puede andar lejos y es imposible que encuentre a los fae, no somos demasiado visibles al ojo humano a no ser que seas nuestro-comento Dyson.

-¿Vuestro?-preguntó Sarah.

-En su mundo los humano son esclavos-dijo Kenzi mriano entre las clones y los fae-. Menos Bo y pocos fae más, el resto podrían hacer daño a Helena.

-Quizá tenga la suerte de encontrarse con Tamsin o Trick...quizá incluso con Mark-dijo Bo mirando a Kenzi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kenzi asintió, haía posibilidades aunque no era algo muy plausible teniendo en cuenta que Tamsin estaba ocupada manejando a las valkyrias despés de la muerte de Acacia y Trick y Mark estaban entrando en el mundo de la hostelería con fuerza.

Ah...su familia había cambiado tanto desde que terminaran con Hades...

-Pero si no la tiene podría terminar muy mal...-dijo Sarah-. Helena no es precisamente una persona muy simpatica.

-No, a la primera señal de peligro, cogera lo que tenga a mano y te golpeará...es como una asesina en serie reformada-comentó Alison.

Bo levantó una ceja pero no dejo nada más mientras que Dyson simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró a su reina esperando que ella tomara el curso de acción.

Obviamente, para Bo era prioritario saber que Lauren estaba bien pero también entendía que ella podía cuidarse sola.

Y si Delphine se parecía algo a su amor, podrían estar bien juntas.

-Llama a Tamsin, dile si puede averiguar donde esta Helena y que la lleve con Lauren y Delphine lo antes posible-dijo Bo a Dyson-. Nosotros tenemos otros asuntos de los que ocuparnos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Como que?-preguntó Sarah cruzandose de brazos-. Mi hermana y Delphine son mi prioridad.

-Si, tienes razón pero la mía, aparte de ser la mujer que amo y que se esta poniendo en peligro por vosotras, es averiguar quien quería a vuestra amiga muerta, que busca y como podemos detenerlo-dijo Bo mirando a Kenzi-. Antes de venir aquí, Lauren estaba investigando algo sobre esa tal Rachel, unas celulas que le parecían muy familiares.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Si, pero no me pidas más, ya sabes que pensar es su campo, no el mío-dijo Bo-. Así que lo vamos a hacer tu y yo, pequeña, es ir a ver que pueden decirnos sobre...los clones, necesito toda la infomación posible.

-Entonces necesitas a DYAD-susurró Cosima.

Bo la miró separarse de Alison y levantarse del sofá para caminar lentamente hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con una determinación digna de su respeto.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Bo.

-Puede que haya perdido a la mujer que amo así que no, estoy lejos de estar bien pero hay que seguir adelante-dijo Cosima-. Necesitamos respuestas y tu pareces ser suficiente para encontrarlas.

-Vale...-susurró Bo sintiendo una extraña conexión con la joven delante de ella-. Eh...entonces, adelante.

-Adelante.

-Voy con vosotras-dijo Sarah-. Y Felix y Scott deberían venir también.

-Si, tenemos que ir...

-Yo tengo accesos, puedo ayudar-dijo Scott-. Además...quiero...me gustaría poder saber más sobre vosotros.

Bo sonrió tocando la mano de Scott antes de que sus ojos se tornaran azules y el joven sintiera en impulso animal de besarla un segundo antes de dejar de sentirlo y mirarla con completa fascinación.

-Ahí tienes una prueba de lo que es una sucubo-dijo Bo-. Y ahora vamos, os contaré más sobre los fae por el camino.

-Yo no puedo ir...los niños y Donnie...-dijo Alison.

-Tranquila-dijo Sarah-. Quizá Dyson podría quedarse contigo para aydar.

-Claro... me transformaré en lobo para entretener a los chicos-sonrió Dyson.

-Ah, para lo que quedaste, amigo-rió Kenzi.

Dyson le sacó la lengua antes de volver a ser un lobo y ponerse al lado de Alison mientras Bo y Kenzi salían a la puerta y la Señora S se despedía de Sarah, Felix, Scott y Cosima con un beso en la frente.

-Tened cuidado...-susurró la Señora S.

Iban a tenerlo, seguro, pero su misión era clara: respuestas a las preguntas que habían buscado toda la vida.

* * *

Lauren aparcó el cuatro por cuatro delante del laboratorio de los fae y suspiró mirando a Delphine quien se había quedado dormida durante el viaje, cansada por el tremendo esfuerzo que su cuerpo parecía estar haciendo.

Ese veneno que le había inyectado estaa matandola lentamente y, la verdad, le daba miedo no llegar a tiempo a todo ya que podía sentir la conexión entre ella bullendo con fuerza.

-¿Delphine? Ya hemos llegado...-susurró Lauren.

-¿Que? Merci, Lauren...-dijo Delphine despertando de su sueño.

Lauren le tocó la frente sintiendo algo de fiebre todavía dentro de ella y suspiró, quitandose el cinturón antes de poder sacar de su bolsillo la inyección que tenía preparada para la francesa y que le inyecto tan pronto como pudo.

-¿Que es?-susurró Delphine.

-Antibiotico...ni siquiera esperaste a que la hinchazón bajara y esto no va a hacer más que empeorarte-dijo Lauren-. ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que debes hacer?

-Si...mi trabajo es...es proteger a Cosima-susuró Delphine.

-Delphine...esto podría destrozarla...-dijo Lauren con un suspiro.

-No creo...además, ¿que sabes tú de estas realciones?-susurró Delphine.

-Antes de que Bo y yo fueramos...Bo y yo, tuvimos que pasar por una relación prohibida, sus poderes de sucubo y su incapacidad de serme completamente fiel, mis inseguridades, su padre, quien era Hades, el dios del infierno-rió Lauren mirando la cara de Delphine-. Y mi muete...

-¿Como?

Para Lauren no era un tema fácil pero necesitaba que Delphine entendiera que ponerse en la linea de fuego podía ser peor que cuidarse, al fin y al cabo, ella lo había hecho y la angustía casi había sido insoportable.

-El padre de Bo jugó con nosotras y para hacer que ella reaccionara, me dominó para hacer que un camión me atropellara-dijo Lauren con un susurró-. Y no puedes imaginar lo que fue para mi verla allí, sosteniendome, gritandome que no me fuera...no puedes imaginar lo que fue verla cambiar a algo oscuro solo porque me había perdido.

-Vaya...-susurró Delphine.

-Durante días, mató a varios fae, se dejo llevar por la rabia y la pena. Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Mark y Alicia, nuestra familia, intentaron detenerla pero solo el permiso de Odín para que pudiera volver la dejo transformarse de nuevo en la mujer que amo-contó Lauren.

-Realmente lo vuestro es épico...

-Y lo tuyo también lo es, las miradas que Cosima te da...me hacen recordar algunas miradas de Bo cuando eramos más felices-dijo Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.

Delphine le contestó con una sonrisa propia pero la verdad era que no creía por un momento en que eso fuera así. Para ella amar era también confiar y nadie dela gente que estaba intentando proteger confiaba en ella, aunque tampoco podía discutirles el porque, había hecho cosas imperdonables durante esta carrera contrareloj.

No se merecía otra cosa que lo que le estaba pasando.

-Quiero que lo tengas presente, Delphine porque si se algo sobre esto es que nunca puedes perder la esperanza-dijo Lauren-. Tomalo de alguien que sabe bien lo que es perder a tu chica más veces de las puedes recordar.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Delphine intrigada por los comentarios de Lauren sobre Bo.

-Bo es una fae, un tipo de super humanos con vida muy extensa y poderes. Ella concretamente es una sucubo y la reina de todos ellos-contó Lauren-. Así que, creeme, se lo que pasas.

Delphine levantó las cejas en sorpresa por descubrir a esos fae y por saber que era una sucubo. Normalmente eran seres demoniacos que usaban el sexo para fortalecerse pero Lauren no describía a Bo como un ser demoníaco.

-Fae...vaya, este mundo cada día me sorprende más...

-Pues no has visto nada y por eso te he traído aquí-dijo Lauren-. Rachel...he estado estudiandola semanas y parece que podemos estar más relacionados de lo que crees...

-¿Como?-preguntó Delphine.

-Ven conmigo...y recuerda...tomate tu tiempo, no debes estresarte.

Delphine asintió mientras las dos salían del coche para ir juntas dentro del laboratorio fae donde recibieron a Lauren como la jefa que era dejando a Delphine sin palabras mientras veía a la doctora en su ambiente, completamente conectada a su alrededor y casi con un brillo especial alrededor de ella.

Casi como un ángel.

-Delphine...vamos...-dijo Lauren.

La francesa asintió antes de caminar con ella para encontrar lo que esperaba fueran las respuestas que necesitaba para salvar a Cosima de un final que no quería para ella.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

-¿Estamos listos para entrar?

-Señor, el sitio donde estamos...hay seres extraños aquí.

-¿Como de extraños?

-Como muy extraños, señor...parecen tener...habilidades especiales.

El jefe de operaciones especiales, Remus miró las imagenes del sitio donde Delphine Cormier y Lauren Lewis estaban en este momento y pudo observar que su oficial tenía razón, allí había algo más que simples trabajadores en una clinica-laboratorio.

Pero eso a él poco le importaba...él quería a la doctora Cormier para su jefe y ya esta.

-Centraos en Cormier...

-Esta en la sala dos, acompañada en todo momento por la doctora Lewis, parece que van a ver a alguien.

-Vigila las salidas y espera, cogedlas cuando esten a solas y aseguraos de que solo nos llevamos a Cormier.

-Si, señor...

Esta era su oportundad de oro para tener en sus manos a Delphine Cormier de una vez por todas y nadie podía evitarlo.

Iba a terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Delphine y Lauren entraron en la habitación de Rachel y la francesa tuvo que contener el aire al ver el aspecto mejorado de la clon que aún así parecía dormida a la vez que conectada a varias maquinas que la mantenían con vida.

-Esta estable, creo que sobrevivirá pero necesitará mucho tiempo...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Que le pasa?

-Daños internos, fractura cráneal, perdida de un ojo y...lo que quería mostrarte y que seguramente también este afectando a Cosima-dijo Lauren.

Delphine tragó saliva cuando vio a Lauren encender la luz de una tabla antes de poner varios papeles sobre ella que la francesa leyó con total concentración, llevandose una mano a los labios a medida que entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

Algo tan imposible como maravilloso.

-No puede ser...

-Cada clon es afectada de una manera distinta. Rachel a entrado en coma y Cosima esta enferma, todavía no tenemos claro que pasará con Sarah, Helena y Alison pero...pero esto es lo que esta pasando.

-¿Que son?

Lauren levantó la mirada de las celulas oscuras y rojas como la sangre que rodeaban el tejido de los pulmones y corazón de Rachel y que solo había visto en un grupo de personas a los que ella quería como una familia.

Los que habían sido su cruz y su salvación.

-Son células fae, Delphine-susurró Lauren-. Cosima y Rachel y seguramente todas las clones estan afectadas por células fae.

Y entonces, Delphine entendió que sus problemas acababan de aumentar, quizá, más allá de lo que ella podía entender.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Con Scott había estado fácil entrar a DYAD, de hecho, casi había sido demasiado fácil por lo que Bo andaba con sus instintos más centrados que nunca mientras buscaban entre el papeleo de Delphine y los demás algo que les ayudara a saber que estaba pasando.

-Parece que Delphine estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniedoos fuera del alcance del "los de arriba"-dijo Bo.

-O no tan bueno...aquí hay varias fichas de reunión, miles de quejas de "los de arriba", amenazas...desde luego no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que salir de aquí-susurró Sarah.

-Espera...¿que es esto?-preguntó Felix levantando un archivo.

Cosima se acercó para coger el archivo con sus manos y comenzó a leer lo que había pasado trayendo lágrimas a sus ojos mientras intentaba entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Helsinki?-preguntó Cosima mirando a Sarah, cuyo nombre también aparecía en los archivos.

-Es...digamos que Delphine lo detuvo casi teniendo que torturar a Rachel...-susurró Sarah mirando la cara de pánico de su clon-. Tuvo que ser así, fue la única manera de poder salvarnos a todas.

Cosima asintió a la vez que sentía su corazón de nuevo, ¿que había hecho con la dulce cientifica que había conocido? Su vida había cambiado con ella pero nunca supo a ciencia cierta como había cambiado la vida de Delphine con ella.

Y todo lo que realmente sacrificó por estar si quiera un minuto a su lado.

-¡Scott!

Scott se giró para ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad acercarse a ellos con cara de preocupación. Era Jansen, uno de los viejos amigos del cientifico y probablemente de las pocas personas que todavía confiaban en Delphine allí.

-¿Jansen?

-Teneis que irós...han mandado a Ferdinand a...a hablar con Delphine...creo que quieren terminar con ella-dijo Jasen a toda velocidad.

Scott se giró a los demás que parecían intentando averiguar que hacer ahora cuando Jasen tomó el brazo del cientifico haciendolo volver de nuevo a la realidad.

-Esta ya aquí-dijo Jasen.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió, revelando a un hombre vestido de traje y cargado con una pistola que apunto casi por instinto al asiento de Delphine, disparando apenas pudo y haciendo que todos tuvieran que cubrirse: Scott a Cosima, Felix a Sarah y Bo a Kenzi.

-Vaya unos amigos tiene tu chica, hermana-dijo Sarah.

-Es así de popular-gruño Cosima detrás del escritorio.

-Entonces...vamos a darle una bienvenida a este idiota-susurró Bo.

Las dos clones, Felix y Scott miraron con miedo a Bo mientras sus ojos y su aura se teñía de azul ante la mirada cargada de orgullo de Kenzi quien rió antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Hora de dejar a la bestia salir a jugar-sonrió Kenzi.

Y la bestia, estaba justo en su hora de comer...

* * *

Dyson tomó su teléfono llamando por tercera vez a Tamsin con la esperanza de que esta vez le contestara y pudieran poner en marcha el plan de salvar a Helena. Había estado jugando con los pequeños en su forma de lobo un rato pero ahora que estaban descansando, era su momento de trabajar en serio.

-¿No contesta?

-Tamsin es una valkyria, si hay algo para lo que no vale es para hablar por teléfono-dijo Dyson con una sonrisa-. Ah...ya era hora, Tam.

 _-No te imaginas lo que es dominar este trasto._

Dyson rió y asintió antes de hablar con ella y Alison pudo fijarse en el cariño que el lobo parecía tener por la supuesta valkyria y así, también pudo calmarse ella misma al ver que posiblemente Tamsin si podría cuidar de Helena.

-No...vale, te prometo que tienes unos días de paso libre con todo el alcohol del Dahl...si, Tamsin, me aseguraré que Mark y Trick lo sepan, vale, gracias-dijo Dyson.

Dyson rió y colgó el teléfono antes de negar con la cabeza y hacer a Alison sonreir mientras dejaba un par de bebidas en la mesa.

-Pareceis muy unidos-comentó la clon.

-Lo estamos, la vida nos puso juntos y a pesar de todo pudimos convertirnos en una familia-dijo Dyson.

-¿A pesar de todo?-preugntó Alison.

-Si...digamos que todos eramos distintos y revoloteabamos alrededor de Bo. Odiabamos a Lauren por ser menos cuando, la verdad, era muy distinta-dijo Dyson-. Nos pasamos media vida dejandola atrás y no confiando en ella hasta que murió y...bueno, fue uno de los peores momentos de nuestra vida.

-¿Lauren murió?-preguntó Alison sorprendida.

-Si...Hades, el padre de Bo la mató para hacer que Bo perdiera la cabeza y lo consiguió, pero la verdad fue que todos perdimos un poco sin ella-dijo Dyson-. Hubiera sido una perdida irreparable si Bo no llega a traerla de vuelta y creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de eso en ese momento.

Alison asintió sin poder parar de pensar en Delphine y en lo parecida que era su historia con Lauren. Ellos desconfiaban de ella, con motivos, pero también era verdad que todo lo que hacía era por Cosima y por ellas.

¿Y si hubiera muerto cuando Castor la atacó? ¿Y si no hubieran llegado a tiempo?

No quería ni pensarlo...

-Creo que se lo que quieres decir...-dijo Alison.

-Se que lo sabes pero...no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo Dyson-. La vida siempre nos ayuda a ver que todo pasa por algo.

Alison tuvo que darle la razón porque, efectivamente, todo pasa por algo y ahora solo esperaba que esto tuviera una buena solución.

Tamsin no estaba para nada acostumbrada a hacer de niñera a pesar de que se habia pasado parte de su vida haciendolo con Bo y con sus amigos pero ahora tenía la sensación de que cuidar de alguien había cambiado a un nuevo nivel de dificultad.

Cerró los ojos para intentar percibir algo en la zona en la que estaba y, rápidamente, sintió una fuerza arrolladora que la dejó sin aliento y que la hizo temblar solo por la complejidad de su mente.

Si, definitivamente debía ser ese ser que Dyson le había dicho por teléfono.

-Helena...-susurró Tamsin.

Y estaba en serios problemas.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Delphine suspiró tomando en cuenta a Rachel, quien dormía a su lado y miraba sobre las pruebas que aseguraban que dentro de ella había células fae y que eso era lo que estaba causando el coma de Rachel y puede que incluso la enfermedad de Cosima.

Solo tenían que saber como controlarlas para salvarlas y Delphine quería llorar por las noticias.

-Vamos a salvarla, Delphine.

-Lo sé...se que contigo podrán hacerlo-dijo Delphine con una sonrisa.

-Y contigo-dijo Lauren mirando sus notas-. Eres...me recuerdas mucho a mi, Delphine y no pienso dejarte morir, no lo mereces y no lo harás.

-Lauren...ya estoy muriendo...

-Encontraremos una manera de salvarte-dijo Lauren en tono firme.

Delphine no dijo nada, solo miró a Rachel una vez más antes de suspirar cuando, de repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y varios hombres armados entraron empujando a dos guardas se seguridad que cayeron con un fuerte golpe al suelo.

-¡No se muevan!

Delphine no necesitó mucho para saber quienes eran y levantó las manos al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a Lauren para que no atacara. No valía la pena cuando ya sabían de sobra lo que iba a pasar y solo conseguirían hacerse más daño.

-Tranquila...

-No voy a dejar que te lleven así.

-Estoy muerta ya, Lauren.

-No...todavía no.

Delphine sonrió y asintió antes de acercarse a Lauren ante la atenta mirada de sus enemigos. Le dió un abrazo a la mujer y después, antes de que Lauren pudiera reaccionar, le golpeó en el cuello dejandola inconsciente ante la atenta mirada de dos hombres que iban a por ella.

-Prometedme que la dejareis tranquila...que los dejareis a todos tranquilos...-susurró Delphine.

-Castor solo te quiere a ti de momento, Cormier.

Entonces Delphine sabía que tenía que hacer. No podía salvarlas, pero si podía darles tiempo y con Lauren de su parte, quizá podrían ganar de una vez.

-Entonces, aquí me tiene.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Bo no tardó en deshacerse de sus enemigos y, la verdad, para Sarah, Cosima, Scott y Felix fue todo un expectaculo ver a la sucubo en acción. Su aura azul, su pose de reina y sus palabras, dichas sin miedo a perder les dió un golpe de miedo y valor que jamás habían sentido antes.

Verdaderamente era algo único y especial.

-No has perdido toque, BoBo-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca pierdo toque, Kenz-sonrió Bo.

Kenzi rió cuando, de repente, el teléfono de Bo comenzó a vibrar y la sucubo descolgó muy rápidamente dando entender que solo podía ser una sola persona.

-Para ser el amor de mi vida me das muchos quebraderos de cabeza, Doctora Lewis-dijo Bo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner el manos libres.

 _-No tenemos tiempo para bromas, Bo, ha pasado algo terrible._

Bo ladeó la cabeza y esperó, escuchando por primera vez la corta respiración de Lauren y la desesperación que escondía su voz.

-¿Lauren?

 _-Bo...unos tipos se han llevado a Delphine..._ -dijo la doctora con lágrimas en la voz-. _Esta muy mal, Bo...se esta muriendo y tenemos que salvarla antes de que sea tarde._

Bo levantó la mirada hacia Cosima cuando, de repente, vió a la morena abrir los ojos en sorpresa y sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver la angustía en Cosima, casi como si fuera ella la que se estaba muriendo.

Y después, vió como Cosima simplemente se desplomó en el suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Helena estaba en un sitio extraño y lo sabía pero también sentía que este era el sitio donde podía encontrar a Delphine Cormier y no iba a marcharse de allí sin una respuesta que le fuera convincente.

-Eh, rubia, ¿quieres pasarlo bien?

Helena se giró para ver a un enorme hombre, calvo y musculoso, con duros rasgos en la cara y que parecía tener en la mente una diversión de la que ella no iba a formar parte.

-Olvidame...

-Vamos, rubia...

-Dejame...

El hombre la cogió del brazo y entonces, antes de que Helena pudiera apartarse de él algo lo hizo, a una velocidad que dejó a la clon sorprendida cuando vió a una mujer rubia sobre el corpulento hombre y con cara de pocos amigos.

-No hacerle caso a una dama...que descortés-susurró la mujer.

-Tam...sin...cuanto...tiempo-respiró el hombre.

Tamsin se apartó de él y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta ponerse al lado de Helena y darle una mirada de arriba abajo antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia el techo.

-Siempre igual...

-Pareces una guerrera...-dijo Helena en completa sorpresa.

-Soy una guerrera, valkyria para ser exacta-dijo Tamsin-. Tamsin. Dyson me manda a buscarte.

-¿Dyson?

-Rubio, pelo rizado, pretende dar miedo pero es un cachorro...-dijo Tamsin.

-Oh, ya se...-dijo Helena-. Esta con mis hermanas.

-Si y ahora me ha mandado para que te lleve con Lauren y una al Delphine-dijo Tamsin comenzando a andar.

-¿Delphine? ¿Sabes donde esta?

-En el laboratorio fae-dijo Tamsin como si fuera lo más obvio-. ¿Donde más podría estar una sabelotodo como Lauren Lewis?

Helena ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera pero aún así siguió a aquella mujer dado que algo le decía que podía confiar en ella.

Ella la llevaría con Delphine y luego Helena podría llevarla a casa.

* * *

-¿¡Lauren!?

-Bo...

Bo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rachel de una patada seguida muy de cerca por Kenzi. Las dos habían decicido ir a buscar a la doctora mientras Sarah y Felix cuidaban de Cosima, la cuál no había podido dejar de llorar desde que despertara de su desmayo.

-Cariño...¿estas bien?-preguntó Bo lanzandose a los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

-Si...en cuanto me baje la hinchazón-susurró Lauren antes de mirar a Bo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Tenemos que ir a por Delphine.

-Lauren...

-No, Bo, Delphine se esta muriendo, si no la trato pronto no sobrevivirá-dijo Lauren-. Ella no quería hacerlo ya que lo que más quería era poner a salvo a las clones pero ahora que ya sabemos que es lo que les hace daño tengo que poder hacerlo.

-¿Porque esta muriendo?-susurró Kenzi.

-El disparo...Kenz...era veneno y una letal-susurró Lauren-. Si no la tratamos su herida solo sera peor hasta que...

-Y Castor la tiene ahora...-dijo Kenzi colocando una mano sobre su frente-. Estúpida.

-Lo esta haceindo para darme tiempo...-susurró Lauren con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla-. No quiere salvarse, no si antes no las he salvado a ellas.

Kenzi suspiró ayudando a Bo a levantar a Lauren antes de darse cuenta de que había otra clon allí, tumbrada en una cama y con una aspecto tan sereno que ni siquiera parecía seguir viva.

-¿Quien...?

-Rachel-dijo Bo antes de besar la frente de Lauren-. Iremos a ver a los demás y formaremos un plan de rescate, digo yo que entre varios clones y un puñado de fae podremos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Lauren asintió escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Bo cuando de repente, dos alas taparon la visión de las tres mujeres que estaban allí mostrando a Tamsin bajar al suelo con una sorprendida y emocionada Helena que bajo de la espalda de la valkyria como si hubiera estado montada en un grifo.

-¡Que increible!

-Helena...tenemos que irnos-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Porque? ¿Y donde esta, Delphine?-preguntó Helena señalando a Lauren.

-La tiene Castor.

La expresión de Helena cambió a pura furia antes de intentar salir corriendo de nuevo para buscar respuestas cuando Tamsin la detuvo y la obligo a estarse quieta mirando entre las personas que había allí y tomando el control de la situación.

-Relajate..haremos un plan y...

-Voy a matarlos...-gruño Helena.

-Si...luego podrás matarlos.

Por lo menos, una parte del plan ya lo tenían solucionado.

* * *

Cuando Alison vio a Sarah supo que algo malo había pasado pero cuando vió a Cosima, fue como si todo lo que pensaba que no podía pasar pasara de la peor manera y sin que pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Como que se esta muriendo?-susurró Alison.

-Es...no se...del disparo, un veneno...-dijo Sarah frotandose la frente con preocupación-. Bo y Kenzi han ido a buscar a Lauren para que nos lo pueda explicar y formar un plan.

Alison pasó una mano por su pelo y suspiró, siempre que estaban cerca de algo bueno otra cosa pasaba que les impedía seguir con sus vidas de manera normal, aunque esta vez era distinto.

Si perdían a Delphine, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Dyson se transformó en su forma de lobo y lentamente se acercó a una silenciosa Cosima apoyando su hocico entre las manos de la joven antes de mirarla y gruñir en un intento para sacar alguna reacción de ella.

Pero no pasó nada.

-No podemos seguir así-susurró Sarah.

-Es cierto, tenemos que encontrar la manera de ser libres de esto-dijo Alison.

-¡Sestra! ¡Sestra!

La voz de Helena las hizo girarse a las dos para ver a la rubia correr hacia ellas acompañada de Bo, Kenzi, Lauren y una mujer que no conocían de nada y que rápidamente les dió la sensación de problemas.

-Quien es...-gruño Sarah casi por instinto.

-Es Tamsin, valkyria y gruñona-dijo Kenzi mirando a Sarah-. Como tu, pero en rubia.

De no ser por la situación en la que estaban Sarah se habría reido pero ahora no tenían tiempo para eso, no con Delphine en problemas y, aparentemente, a las puertas de la muerte.

-¿Lauren?-susurró Cosima.

-Cosima, lo siento tanto...me pidió que no dijera nada-se lamentó Lauren-. Ella quería que vosotras fuerais la prioridad, no ella.

Las clones nunca se imaginaron tener a alguien que quisiera tanto mantenerlas fuera de peligro pero ahí estaba, Delphine Cormier, dispuesta a dar su propia vida por ellas sin importarle lo más minimo.

-Ya esta bien de eso...-susurró Cosima mirando a Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ya esta bien de ponerse delante de nosotras para intentar protegernos, es hora de hacer lo contario.

-¿Cosima?-preguntó Sarah.

Cosima miró a sus hermanas, sabiendo que lo que iba a pedirles no iba a ser fácil pero era necesario para seguir viviendo y buscando la paz que tanto querían.

-Es hora de que nos defendamos nosotras mismas y luchemos por nosotras y por Delphine-susurró Cosima.

Y ante el silencio que se formó, Cosima supo que nadie iba a negarse a su petición.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Por los efectos del veneno Delphine podría decir que estaba alucinando pero nada más lejos de la realidad cuando despertó y miró a su alrededor, la celda donde la había encerrado Castor.

-Merde...

Era su justa medida, una reja delante de ella y tres paredes de un color oscuro que le dejaban el espacio justo para moverse si le molestaba su letal herida que, por otra parte, estaba a plena vista de sus ojos.

Era oscura, casi negra y dolía como el infierno.

-Vaya, vaya. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Doctora Cormier.

La voz, muy distinta a lo que ella se imagina la hizo levantar la cabeza hacia una figura oscura, una forma rara de mujer que Delphine no podía creer que existiera y que era una mezcla entre una hembra y un macho humanos que la hizo revolverse por dentro.

-¿Quien es...?

-Oh...¿no me conoces? Casi me siento decepcionada...

Delphine todavía no podía identificar quien era hasta que la mujer dió un paso al frente y finalmente pudo verla a plena luz al mismo tiempo que sentía el aire dejar sus pulmones y su corazón latir mucho más deprisa.

-No puede ser...

-Claro que puede ser, ¿pensabas que esto se iba a acabar así?

-Pero tu estabas...tu y tu marido...

-Ethan no era más que un pelele, Delphine, el poder esta en mujeres como tu y como yo.

-No es...¿que quieres?

-Quiero a LEDA y a ti fuera de mi camino...-dijo la mujer.

Delphine la miró casi sin poder ceerselo y luego se apretó la herida por instinto al mismo tiempo que la mujer se acercaba a ella hasta quedarse justo frente con frente.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardará Cosima en encontrar tus huesos, Delphine?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

-Entonces...quereis que nos metamos en una guerra contra Castor-dijo Bo cruzandose de brazos.

Ese era el plan o por lo menos era lo que se entendía y aunque Bo era la primera que quería salvar a Delphine aunque solo fuera por darle la tranquilidad a la mujer que amaba y que ahora parecía perdida.

¿Porque estaba tan conectada a Delphine?

-Ese es el plan-dijo Cosima-. Tenemos que entrar y...

-Delphine no querría eso, no quiere que os arresgueis por ella-dijo Lauren mirando a Cosima-. Podemos ir nosotras y sacarla de allí y...

-No, estoy cansada de estar en la sombra, Delphine es mi vida-dijo Cosima-. Tengo que ir a salvarla.

-Cosima...

-¡No!

Cosima era cabezota pero algo en Bo se movió al entender perfectamente sus motivos, si Lauren hubiese estado en esa situación, Bo hubiera atravesado el infierno, de hecho, lo había hecho sin pensarselo dos veces.

-Cosima debe venir Lauren-susurró Bo mirando a su mujer-. Cuando te pasó a ti, me volví loca del dolor, si no hubiera podido...

-Si te lo hubiera podido impedir lo habría hecho, cariño-dijo Lauren-. Delphine no quiere que corran peligro.

-Lauren...

Lauren suspiró, entendía a Bo pero también entendía que de estar en la posición de Delphine jamás habría permitido que Bo se hubiera puesto de esa manera.

-Eran otras situaciones.

-Te mataron, Lauren y no pude ni supe hacer nada para salvarte hasta que fue demasiado tarde-dijo Bo sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos-. No puedo dejar que nadie más pase por eso.

Lauren miró a Bo y luego a los demás recordando el porque de que Bo estuviera así, la pena y la angustía que la sucubo había vivido durante su muerte.

 **Flashback**

 _Para acabar con Hades tenía qu haber un último sacrificio en orden de despertar a la reina sucubo y, a pesar de que existía el riesgo de que su oscuridad la dominara, Lauren sabía que su Ysabeau Dennis saldría a la luz tarde o temprano._

 _-Cuida de ella, Dyson-susurró Lauren mientras caminaba por la calle._

 _Había quedado con Bo y los demás en el Dahl para últimar un nuevo plan pero lo que no sabían era que ella ya tenía un plan que no podía contar solo porque sabía que no le dejarían llevarlo a cabo._

 _Por lo menos esperaba que el viento llevara sus palabras a Dyson y que el lobo las escuchara._

 _Lauren aguantó las lágrimas mientras llegaba al Dahl solo para ver a Dyson en la puerta, mirandola con los ojos cargados de confusión y sorpresa. Ella sonrió, no sabíendo que más hacer hasta que vió a Bo salir a la puerta y caminar lentamente hacia ella, como si supiera que esto era su personal adiós._

 _Como si supiera que esta era la última vez._

 _-¿Lauren?_

 _El aire se cargó de pena y oscuridad mientras escuchaba detrás de ella el distintivo sonido de un coche, ¿o era un camión? Encenciendose dandole la señal de sus últimos minutos en este mundo._

 _-Cariño..._

 _-Te amo, Bo, nunca te olvides de eso-susurró Lauren con una sonrisa-. Se fuerte, se tú y recuerda que jamás estarás sola porque yo nunca voy a dejarte._

 _Bo ladeó la cabeza como cuando no entendía las cosas cuando, de la nada, apareció un camión enorme en dirección a Lauren y la doctora se giró, abriendo los brazos de par en par para recibir el golpe que la lanzó a varios metros de donde estaba ante la sorpresa de los que estaban mirando las escena._

 _-¡Lauren!_

 _Bo se lanzó al suelo cogiendo a la rota doctora entre sus brazos mientras Lauren dejaba escapar un gruñido de dolor y la miraba. Su cara era una mascara del dolor y las lágrimas de su sucubo eran azules como un rayo a punto de estallar._

 _-Lauren...quedate conmigo, mi vida..._

 _-Bo...-susurró Lauren._

 _-Shhh...vas a estar bien-dijo Bo intentnado disimular su pena-. Vas a estar bien._

 _Lauren sonrió, sabiendo que este era el final de su camino e interiormente se alegraba de que fuera así, activando la mágia más potente de Bo para que terminara con esto de una vez y para siempre._

 _-No te vayas, Lauren...-susurró Bo con una voz que no era del todo la suya._

 _Lauren suspiró y luego, tras una última respiración, cerró los ojos entre miradas de puro dolor entre sus amigos y el grito agónico de la mujer que amaba más que a nada en este mundo._

 **Fin Flashback**

Lauren suspiró, esta decisión entre respetar las decisiones de Delphine o sucumbir al deseo de rescate de Cosima era más dificil de lo que imaginaba pero al final, sabía que no podía pelear contra un amor como el que ella misma experimentaba con su sucubo.

-Esta bien-terminó diciendo Lauren.

Cosima se cruzó de brazos casi enfadada con la doctora, entendía que cuidara de Delphine pero, ¿porque tanta protección? La joven empezaba a pensar que allí había algo más de lo que quería contar.

-Mira, entiendo que quieras protegerla pero no te metas en mi relación con ella, ¿vale?-le dijo Cosima a Lauren mirandola a los ojos antes de darle una mirada a Kenzi-. Es complicada y ya he tenido a bastantas de vosotros dentro.

Kenzi miró al suelo y Lauren se cruzó de brazos como si realmente le molestara el comentario.

-No me estoy metiendo, Cosima, solo intento hacer algo que a mi se negó durante mucho tiempo-dijo Lauren sin un deje de miedo en su voz-. Su deseo es protegerte a ti y a tus hemanas, te ama de una manera que pocos seres consiguen hacerlo y no lo digo solo por que prácticamente firmó una sentencia de muerte por ti si no porque decidió ponerte a ti y a tus hermanas por delante de todo lo que es ella y eso, querida, deberías valorarlo.

Sus palabras dejaron a Cosima en silencio pero no solo ella fue afectada por ellas, las demás hermanas miraron a distintos sitios intentando no pensar en sus errores mientras Lauren daba un paso al frente y Bo la recogía en sus brazos dandole un beso en la frente.

-Bien...¿cuál es el plan?-susurró Kenzi intentando mantener la paz.

-El plan es simple-dijo Lauren-. Encontrar a Castor y destruirlo antes de que mate a Delphine.

-¿Y como lo encontramos?-preguntó Dyson.

Lauren sonrió sacando algo de su bolsillo, una pequeña muestra que Delphine le había dejado antes de dejarla inconsciente.

-Delphine me dejó por donde empezar-dijo Lauren.

Y ahora, podían ir a buscarla.

* * *

Iba a morir enterrada viva, genial.

Susan Duncan estaba completamente loca o por lo menos lo parecía mientras pensaba que Delphine iba a ayudarla en su plan a cambio de su vida o iba a morir de una de las peores maneras del mundo.

Siendo el alimento de sus bichos.

Delphine se apretó el costado al sentir una punzada de dolor y luego respiró, prefería mil veces morir del veneno que como Susan quería pero en ningún caso iba a aceptar ser usada para dañar a Cosima o a sus hermanas.

-Porque quieres hacerles daño-susurró Delphine mientras miraba a Susan trabajar.-. Una de ellas es tu hija.

-Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo Susan mostrando un signo de furia por primera vez-. Las demás clones tienen la culpa, yo solo quería vivir mi vida.

-¿Y porque no la vives?

-¡Neolution me la quito!-gritó Susan-. Mi marido, el muy bastardo y ese hijo de perra de Aldous Leekie me la quitaron, a mi hija, mi vida, Delphine y todo por obtener a las clones LEDA y el proyecto Castor.

Delphine no entendía nada pero claro, como todo últimamente, era muy confuso y extremadamente complicado.

-Cuando se crearon los clones, se les implantó una células especiales. Células que Aldous encontró en un ser muerto en el rio, un humano que tenía más de animal que de humano. Quería saber que efecto tendría en lo que Ethan y yo habiamos creado y Ethan, siendo el bastardo ambicioso que es, se dejo llevar por el poder. Más de esos seres nos encontraron y fue cuando el laboratorio explotó, dandonos por muertos.

-Fae...-respiró Delphine atando cabos rápidamente.

-Hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de saber como juntarlas a todas para crear mis propios clones y deshacerme de estar abominables criaturas que creamos para que se unan a los Castor y así procrear hacia un nuevo futuro.

 _Puramente cientifico..._

Delphine se asqueó al pensar en Cosima y las demás como simples objetos de laboratorio pero se mantuvo firme cuando Susan finalmente se giró hacia ella y la miró con los ojos cargados de locura y puro dolor.

Casi le dió pena y le hizo pensar si ella estaría igual o habría estado de la misma manera de haber perdido a Cosima.

-Susan, podemos ayudarlas...no hay porque matarlas...

-No...no hay más soluciones...

-Susan...

-¡No! ¡Tú has caído en sus redes y no puedes seguir con vida!

Delphine se mantuvo en silencio mientras Susan se acercaba a ella. La muer tomó su brazo y tras darle una pequeña sonrisa, le inyecto en el brazo una sustancia que hizo a Delphine temblar antes de comenzar a sentirse más y más pesada.

-No...hagas...daño...

-Para ti todo a terminado, Delphine...ya no volverás a entrometerte.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, Delphine pensó en Cosima, en las clones y en Lauren y los demás fae rezando para que encontraran una manera de sobrevivir a esto.

Rezando para que todos pudieran terminar esta historia con una final feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y visitas de ante mano, seguid dejandome saber si os gusta o no, espero vuestras opiniones.

Un abrazo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Un código númerico, eso era lo que Delphine le había dejado a Lauren como pista antes de que la secuestraran. Lo bueno era que pensaba que Lauren y Cosima podrían descifrarlo, lo malo, es que no tenían ni idea de como hacerlo.

-Tú la conoces mejor que yo...

-A veces no estoy tan segura de eso-susurró Cosima.

Lauren la miró de reojo antes de mirar a Bo quien estaba detras de ella como si de un perro guardían se tratara, cuidando cada detalle que las dos estaban haciendo y a la vez, preparada para saltar al mismo momento que ellas descifraran aquel complicado puzzle.

-Es como si la conociera de siempre pero ella se escondiera de mi, ¿sabes?-dijo Cosima cogiendo la atención de la sucubo y la amo y se que me ama pero es todo tan complicado y sus mentiras y mis secretos...

-Cosima, eso es la vida-dijo Bo colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven-. Mirame a mi, soy una sucubo y tengo como castigo ser incapaz de serle fiel a la mujer que amo.

-No...¿no puedes serle fiel?-preguntó Cosima mirando de Bo a Lauren.

-No, es una sucubo y como tal se alimenta de energía sexual-dijo Lauren tomando la mano de Bo-. Bo necesita mucha energía sexual para sobrevivir y yo sola no puedo mantenerla.

-Tengo que alimentarme de otros-dijo Bo-. Pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella.

Cosima asintió mientras podía sentir el amor salvaje y poderoso entre ellas y casi pensó que realmente un amor así podía sobreponerse a todo, incluso a la incapacidad de ser fiel haciendole pensar si el amor entre Delphine y ella también podía superar sus propios problemas.

Las mentiras, los engaños, la interminable persecución...

 _Estoy de tu lado...creeme, por favor..._

-Creeme...-susurró Cosima.

De repente y como si fuera una luz, todo conectó en su mente y comenzó a comparar los números de la pista que Delphine les había dejado con letras, creando la palabra "creeme" que no era otra cosa que una contraseña.

-¿Contraseña de que?

-De su ordenador...-susurró Cosima.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y escucharon a Alsion hablar con alguien antes de volver a escuchar la puerta de nuevo y ver a la más refinada de las hermanas llegando a ellas tres con algo entre sus manos.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Sarah repentinamente en alerta.

-Un ordenador-dijo Cosima.

-¿El de Delphine?-preguntó Bo.

Lauren miró a su novia antes de mirar a Alison y sonrió, por supuesto que Delphine tendría un as bajo la manga, ¿porque le dejaría la contraseña si no podía llegar hasta el ordenador?

 _Chica lista..._

Alison se lo dió a Cosima quien lo encendió y rápidamente introdujo la contraseña abriendo el ordenador de la doctora solo para encontrar varias carpetas con los nombre de "Topside" "Castor" "Facción peligrosa" y "LEDA"

-¿Que es todo eso?-preguntó Alison detrás de su hermana.

-Información-dijo Lauren sin necesidad de mirarla-. Delphine sabía que esto o algo como esto iba a pasar y ya tenía un plan para haceros llegar las armas que necesitais para pelear ahora.

-¿Pero contra que peleamos exactamente?-preguntó Bo.

Lauren no sabía que contestar hasta que le llegó el mensaje de la última persona que pensaba volver a ver en estos momentos y, la verdad, también era la última con la que quería hablar.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Siobhan.

-Ferdinad-susurró Lauren-. Dice que necesitamos hablar y parece urgente.

De hecho, parecía cuestión de vida o muerte.

* * *

Ferdinad no era un heroe y tampoco quería ser reconocido como uno pero en este momento, necesitaba salvar a Delphine Cormier si quería tener una opción contra la gente que quería dañar a las clones.

Y no era por ellas por las que peleaba, era por Rachel Duncan únicamente.

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó las sienes ante el inminente dolor de cabeza que sabía que iba a tener, enamorarse de una clon ya era dificil pero hacerlo de Rachel Duncan era básicamente perdir una sentencia de muerte a gritos.

Y aún así había pasado, llevandolo a contactar y pedir la ayuda de Delphine Cormier y, por extensión, de Lauren Lewis.

Era divertido que dos personas con las que jamás habría querido tener nada fueran ahora mismo su única fuente de ayuda pero las necesitaba ahora más que nunca: a Delphine para salvar a las clones y a Lauren para salvar a Delphine.

-Porque siempre tengo que ser yo...-susurró Ferdinad.

-¿Ferdinad?

La voz de Lauren lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendolo girar para ver a la hermosa doctora acompañada siempre de su sucubo y un buen numero de amigos donde también estaban incluidas las clones.

-Lauren, Susan Duncan esta viva y planea matar a Delphine-dijo Ferdinad sin dar más rodeos.

Cosima tembló ante las noticias y fue recogida entre los brazos de Alison quien tampoco estaba muy tranquila. Helena y Sarah eran las caras de la furia y el lado de Lauren parecía ser la fuerza de la táctica.

Algo que le alegraba porque si necesitaban algo, era fuerza táctica.

-No puede ser, Susan Duncan esta muerta-dijo Siobhan intentando calmar los animos.

-No esta muerta, fingió su muerte-aclaró Ferdinad-. Es una mujer lista y creó Neolution tras mucho tiempo en la sombra, ella os quiere a todos, Castor, LEDA y no parece gustarle demasiado la intromisión de Delphine, por eso convenció a Castor para matarla.

-Pero Delphine...

-Delphine ha sido vuestro único escudo, por eso se hizo jefa de DYAD y por eso tiene tantas amenazas...sabía perfectamente donde se metía y por eso mandé a Kenzi a que mirara sobre ella y sobre todas vosotras-dijo Lauren cruzandose de brazos.

-No salió muy bien...-susurró Kenzi sintiendose repentinamente culpable.

-No te culpes, Kenz, Delphine no es la persona más fácil de lidiar cuando quiere proteger algo o a alguien y estoy segura de que parte de ella intentaba cuidarte a ti también aunque sol fuera por Cosima-dijo Lauren-. El caso es que ahora tenemos que ir a buscarla antes de Susan decida terminar con ella del todo.

-Y no tenemos tiempo...-dijo Ferdinad-. Tengo a gente infiltrada y si lo que dicen es cierto, Susan es una psicopata.

-¿Que...que dicen?-preguntó Cosima temiendo la respuesta.

Ferdinad la miró, no quería realmente hacer esto pero no tenía más opciones, tenía que darles la suficiente motivación como para traer a Delphine de vuelta.

-Susan quiere enterrarla viva y dejarla morir-dijo Ferdinad dejando escapar un suspiro-. El plan original era envenenarla porque no contaban con Lauren o sabían que Kenzi ya estaba aquí pero sabiendo lo que saben ahora, creen que esta es la única manera de finalmente acabar con ella.

-Pero si quieren también a Castor, ¿porque ellos la estan ayudando?-preguntó Sarah.

-Porque creen en sus falsas promesas-dijo Ferdinad-. Susan promete una cura, una vida mejor, más poder, todo lo que quieren escuchar y son demasiado idiotas como para no ver la diferencia.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a por Delphine-dijo Helena-. No hay más opciones.

-Tenemos que idear un plan, el sacrificio de Delphine no puede ser en vano-dijo Lauren-. Tenemos que ir sobre seguro.

Pero por su mirada, Bo ya sabía que su mujer tenía un plan y por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarle un pelo a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en Lauren Lewis.

-Y...¿cuál es ese plan?-preguntó Tamsin.

-Ferdinad, necesito un segundo, a solas-dijo Lauren.

No, Bo sabía que no iba a gustarle un pelo ese plan.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Lauren sabía que esto no iba a ser divertido, pero meterse con Neolution era algo que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que pasara, por lo menos iba a intentar evitar que las clones, Bo y los faes se metieran en esos problemas lo que los dejaba a ellos y a Kenzi.

Y Kenzi ni siquiera era una opción ya que era el corazón de su familia y alguien importante en las piezas del juego.

-¿Como de dispuesto estas para intentar rescatar a Delphine?-susurró Lauren una vez se quedaron solos.

-Ella es la clave para tener una vida medio normal y que me dejen tranquilo así que...-dijo Ferdinad.

-Vale, porque solo estamos tu y to en esto-dijo Lauren-. No voy a poner en riesgo el conocimiento de los fae y no podemos dejar que cojan a las clones.

-Entiendo...-dijo Ferdinad con una sonrisa-. ¿Me contarás a mi que es un fae?

-Ni en sueños-sonrió Lauren-. ¿Que dices? ¿Me ayudas?

Ferdinad asintió y luego tomó la mano de Lauren para besarla, sellando así su pacto y sonriendo porque tenía en mente lo que podían hacer para distraer tanto a los faes como a las clones.

-Y ahora solo nos queda despistar a los demás para...-comenzó Lauren.

-Tranquila, tengo una idea-dijo Ferdinad.

Lauren no se sorprendió de que eso fuera así y lo dejó hacer mientras Ferdinad cogía el teléfono y hacia una simple llamada que duró pocos segundos y que terminó con una órden directa.

-¿Que has hecho?-preguntó Lauren cruzandose de brazos.

-Vamos a hacer que se echen una pequeña siesta de un par de horas-dijo Ferdinad-. ¿Tendremos tiempo?

-Espero que si...¿cuando entramos en acción?-preguntó Lauren.

-Ahora mismo.

Entonces, escuchó unos gritos de "¿¡Que pasa!?" "¡Lauren!" "¡Maldita sea!" antes de no escuchar nada más y mirar a Ferdinad quien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de simple indeferencia.

-¿Nos vamos?

No tenía elección, tenía que ir con él y confiar en ser suficientemente astuta como para salir de esta con vida.

* * *

Delphine despertó de nuevo sintiendo la calentura que provenía de la fiebre de su envenenamiento y tosió antes de intentar estirarse solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no podía.

-¿Pero que...?

Miró a su alrededor y finalmente, se dió cuenta de donde estaba y de que Susan Duncan había cumplido su amenaza...la había enterrado viva.

La iba a matar lentamente.

-No...¡No!-gritó Delphine.

Su miedo se activo y comenzó a golpear la madera sin parar mientras el aire salía de sus pulmones y comenzaba a sentirse peor que nunca.

Iba a morir de una manera horrible.

-¡Socorro!

Y no quería morir así, a pesar de que sabía que nadie podría escucharla...nadie iba a escucharla allí.

Era su final.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Lauren sintió el exacto momento en que Delphine despertó casi como un huracán golpeandole directamente en la cara haciendole a Ferdinad parar el coche con fuerza y mirar a la cientifica que se hecho las manos al cuello como si no pudiera respirar.

-¿Lauren?

-Delphine...oh dios...-susurró Lauren.

Ferdinad puso una mano en la espalda de Lauren y le ayudó a volver a respirar con normalidad mientras pensaba en el porque de que las dos mujeresque intentaba ayudar estaban tan conectadas.

-¿Que pasa?

-No se es como si...si se ahogara...

-Y como si te ahogaras...¿es normal eso?

Lauren tosió y miró por la ventana, no quería que Ferdinad supiera cosas de ellas pero, ¿que opción tenía? Al final el hombre en el que no debía confiar era el único que podía ayudarla y solo esperaba que lo que fuera que sentía por Rachel fuera suficiente para mantenerlo de su lado.

Si no...tendría que acabar con él.

-Es una larga historia pero...digamos que las clones no son las únicas unidas genéticamente-susurró Delphine.

-Espera...¿tú y Delphine?

-¿No te parece raro que tengamos tanto en común?-preguntó Lauren levantando una ceja-. Delphine y yo fuimos creadas genéticamente iguales pero con distintas facciones fisicas, cada una de nosotras con una función distinta, en mi caso, fue una orden del líder de los fae de la luz para usarme en un futuro para la reina-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa tras recordar todo lo vivido con Bo-. Y en el caso de Delphine...

-Para las clones.

-Delphine es algo así como la creación perfecta de Ethan y Susan Ducan y Aldous Leekie.

Ferdinad se detuvo un segundo solo para intentar acomodar toda esta información en su mente mientras respiraba la desastrosa verdad que Lauren le presentaba ante él: Delphine y Lauren siempre habían sido armas para usar, nunca personas.

-¿Y estaís conectadas?-preguntó Ferdinad.

-Claro...la primera vez pasó cuando nos conocimos y bueno...descubrimos toda esta historia-dijo Lauren mirando al suelo-. No puedo dejarla morir.

-Es como tu hermana.

-Es una larga historia-rió Lauren.

Ferdinad asintió y tomó la mano de Lauren sintiendo de repente la vaga sensación de querer proteger a estas mujeres que habían sido usadas como trapos y que se merecían vivir una vida normal.

-Muy bien y...¿que me dices de esa conexión? ¿Nos servirá para encontrar a Delphine?-preguntó Ferdinad.

-Espero que si...de momento tenemos que ir hacia las instalaciones donde estan los Castor, la zona militar.

-¿Crees que esta allí?

-Se que estan allí-dijo Lauren-. Vamos.

Y así, se pusieron en marcha hacia una guerra que iban a empezar casi sin querer pero que era muy necesaria para seguir con sus vidas.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer...¡No me lo puedo creer!

Bo estaba furiosa y se notaba en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en su aura azul brillaba alrededor de ella y en la manera en que sus brazos y sus ojos se fijaban con furia, cerca de ella, sus amigos y familia estaban igual de furiosos por los acontecimientos que les habían llevado a este momento.

-No tenía derecho a dejarnos atrás-gruño Cosima-. Delphine es la mujer que amo.

Kenzi, quien estaba al lado de Cosima, ladeó la cabeza intentando pensar en que había llevado a Lauren a hacer esto y a irse, precisamente, con Ferdinad al mismo tiempo en que se daba cuenta de que tanto Lauren como Delphine tenían mucho en común.

Quizá demasiado.

 _Mierda..._

-Decidme que Lauren y Delphine no tienen ningún vinculo familiar-susurró Kenzi.

-Imposible, Lauren me lo habría dicho-dijo Bo cruzandose de brazos.

Todos la miraron haciendola sentir muy pequeña antes de que Tamsin se moviera cogiendo su teléfono al mismo tiempo que marcaba el teléfono de la única persona que conocía y podía aclarar este asunto.

Trick McCorrigan.

-¿Trick?

-¿Tamsin? ¿Que necesitas?

-Trick, me gustaría saber si sabes algo de la extraña relación entre Lauren y una tal Delphine Cormier.

Durante unos minutos, Trick se quedó en silencio e incluso Tamsin pensó que le había colgado de no ser porque podía escucharlo respirar pesadamente.

-Tienen una conexión especial, es todo lo que puedo decir-dijo Trick.

-Trick, Delphine esta secuestrada y quieres matarla y Lauren a desaparecido para ir a buscarla-dijo Tamsin justo antes de que Bo le quitara el teléfono.

-¡Abuelo! Si sabes algo más vale que lo digas porque si estan en peligro o les pasa algo no te lo perdonaré-dijo Bo entre la furia y las lágrimas.

-Lauren y Delphine tienen una conexión especial porque fueron creadas de la misma manera-dijo Trick lentamente-. No son nacidas de un útero, si no que fueron creadas, Lauren para ti, Bo y Delphine para las clones, su misión era atraeros a las personas que las crearon, el líder de los fae de la luz en tu caso, Bo y Susan, Ethan y Aldous en el caso de las clones.

Bo, quien había puesto el manos libres para que todos pudieran escuchar, se quedó de piedra al entender lo que decía su abuelo. Lauren era una creación para ella y aunque no dudaba de esa veracidad, le resultaba imposible asumir o ver con buenos ojos que Lauren hubiera sido siempre un instrumento.

Que se creó para ser un instrumento contra ella, igual que Delphine se creó para usar a las clones.

-Bueno...por lo menos los planes no salieron como ellos querían-dijo Dyson-. Lauren se enamoró de Bo y Delphine de Cosima.

-Afortunadamente, aunque hay mucho más en la historia-dijo Trick tornado su voz seria y casi triste-. Me temo que lo que voy a decir no os va a gustar un pelo.

-¿Que pasa, Trickster?-preguntó Kenzi sintiendose repentinamente angustiada.

-Fueron creadas con un interruptor de apagado-dijo Trick-. Que solo tienen sus creadores.

Sarah se cruzó de brazos mientras la verdad se hacía fuerte en ella. Leekie estaba muerto, Ethan también y aunque no sabía quien era el líder de los fae de la luz tenía la sensación de que no era un problema para ellos.

Pero había una persona que seguía con vida y tenía a Delphine e incluso podía tener a Lauren también.

-Susan...Susan tiene a Delphine y Lauren va directa hacia ella-susurró Sarah.

-¿¡Que!? No podeis dejar que las cojan, si lo hacen no podreis salvarlas-dijo Trick.

Y eso era precisamente lo que más temían.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Delphine intentó mantener la calma mientras miraba al poco espacio que tenía a su alrededor. La habían metido en una tumba completamente negra y algo grande para ella permitiendole moverse minimamente mientras buscaba un milagro para salir de allí.

Uno que solo podía venir de Lauren Lewis.

-Vamos, Lauren...

Tenía que confiar en su conexión con la mujer para poder salir de allí, eran hermanas genéticamente y tenían la mera habilidad de estar conectadas, solo que con todo esto no habían podido trabajar en esa conexión.

Y ahora no tenía ni idea si todo aquello iba a funcionar tan fácilmente.

Delphine se llevó una mano al pecho, el veneno parecía haberle dado un respiro pero aún así, todavía estaba muy enferma y sentía que su corazón iba a explotarle en su pecho en cualquier segundo.

Pero tenía que aguantar aunque solo fuera porque no quería morir de esta forma.

Cerró en los ojos y pensó en Cosima, pensó en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora, en quien estaría allí para ella o quien la protegería y se negó a la posibilidad de no ser ella. No quería que nadie más estuviera con Cosima y, egoistamente, no quería que nadie más la amara o que ella se enamorara de alguien más.

La verdad es que no quería morir y eso era justo lo que iba a pasar.

Delphine sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras se imaginaba quedandose allí, sola e incapaz de cuidar de los suyos.

 _¡Delphine!_

Delphine abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar el suave murmullo de un grito que luego se hizo más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a ella hasta que la tuvo justo encima y entonces, fue cuando la doctora sintió su propia desesperación por sobrevivir más fuerte que nunca.

 _¡Delphine!_

-¡Lauren!-gritó Delphine con todas su fuerzas-. ¡Lauren, sacáme de aquí!

Se le rompió la voz y lloró con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba la tumba intentando que la escucharan, que la ayudaran a salir de aquel infierno en el que no quería terminar.

-¡Lauren!

 _Oh dios mio, Ferdinad, esta aquí abajo..._

Delphine sonrió golpeando más fuerte mientras sentía la tierra removerse sobre ella y pensó que la conexión que tenía con Lauren había sido poderosa para traerla hasta aquí, donde estaba segura que Susan la había escondido para que nadie la encontrara.

 _¡Ya estamos, Delphine!_

-¡Sacádme de aquí!

Su corazón latía con fuerza, quizá con demasiada fuerza para su gusto pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que quería era salir y nada más.

 _ **Para ti todo a terminado, Delphine...**_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente como un tambor pero Delphine no les hizo caso mientras Lauren y Ferdinad la sacaban de allí, librandola primero de la tierra y luego de la horrible prisión donde la habían metido.

-¡Delphine!

-Lauren...mon dieu, Lauren.

El abrazo no pudo ser más apretado mientras las dos lloraban, una de alivio y la otra de felicidad y Ferdinad se pasaba una mano por la frente, estrechando la mirada mientras dejaba escapar el aire.

 _ **Para ti todo a terminado, Delphine...**_

-Muy bien, hermanas, es hora de irse-dijo Ferdinad.

-Si, vamos a casa a recibir la paliza por venir solos-rió Lauren.

De repente, Delphine sonrió antes de sentir más fuerte que nunca el dolor en el pecho y llevarse una mano hacia el corazón hacendo a Ferdinad y a Lauren mirarla con preocupación antes de que la cara de la rubia francesa cambiara de felicidad a dolor.

-¿Delphine?

 _ **Para ti todo a terminado, Delphine...**_

-No me...encuentro...bien...

Se apretó el pecho mientras sentía una poderosa punzada de dolor y lentamente caía de los brazos de Lauren, que la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la miraba caer y Ferdinad trataba de llegar a ellas.

-¡Delphine!

-¡Doctora Cormier!

Pero no hubo ninguna manera de hacerla reaccionar mientras perdía la consciencia y Lauren y Ferdinad sentían el corazón de Delphine detenerse lentamente.

Llegando a su final, al mismo tiempo que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente.

No muy lejos de allí, mirando a través de la ventana, Susan Ducan sonreía mientras activaba el botón que terminaba con la vida de Delphine Cormier, momentaneamente.

-Duerme hasta que vuelva a necesitarte, cachorrito-susurró Susan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

 **AN:** Este es un capitulo especialmente emocional, espero que estemos todos preparados y disculpas adelantadas si alguien se echa a llorar.

Dedicado especialmente a todos los que me seguis, me leeis y me habeis apoyado desde el principio, desde la mitad y desde el final, cada uno de vosotros es especial, gracias.

* * *

Durante muchos años, Lauren había tenido varios momentos en los que pensaba que su vida era invalida. Los años como esclava, el dolor de perder a Nadia, su incapacidad para mantener a Bo y su vida en general le habían enseñado cosas sobre la perdida que muchos no podían ni imaginar.

Pero esto...esto era demasiado.

Miró la cara pálida de la única persona a la que podía comenzar a llamar hermana con la sensación de que Delpine merecía mucho más que esto y que, por lo menos, debería haber podido ver una vez más a la mujer que amaba.

Lauren sabía que en su lugar, ella habría querido eso con Bo.

-Mierda...-susurró Ferdinad detrás de ella.

A Lauren le importaban poco las implicaciones de la muerte de Delphine más allá del dolor de perder a alguien importante y comenzaba a pensar que Ferdinad estaba en el mismo barco que ella cuando lo vió quitarse las gafas y rascarse los ojos.

Los dos habían perdido a una amiga y eso dolía, mucho.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí...-susurró Lauren sintiendo un dolor tan intenso que casi la dejó sin aire.

-¿A donde quieres ir?-preguntó Ferdinad.

-Donde debería estar...con Cosima.

Ferdinad fue incapaz de decirle nada mientras la ayudaba a levantar el cuerpo de la mujer que había muerto por ellos, en un intento por darles una vida mejor y sobretodo, por una sola mujer a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Porque todo eso, había sido por Cosima y solo por ella.

Ferdinad tocó la mejilla de Delphine, un gesto simple y cariñoso que, por cuestiones que no podía entender, hizo que Lauren sintiera la primera lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, seguida de otra, de otra y de otra más hasta que se convirtió en un rio que cayó en la cara de la doctora francesa.

Una mujer, que luchó por amor y jamás tuvo su recompensa.

Bo sintió el momento exacto en el que Lauren volvió a casa y, para ser sinceros, nunca imaginó encontrar lo que vió cuando la doctora entró en la casa, seguida de Ferdinad y con los brazos envueltos alrededor de Delphine Cormier.

Una Delphine Cormier que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de coger a Lauren antes de la doctora cayera de rodillas al suelo, abrazando a su compañera y llorando como una niña que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga haciendo a Bo mirar entre las dos rubias mientras sus ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas y tomaba la cara de Lauren entre sus manos.

-Lo...Lo, por favor...-susurró Bo.

-No pude, Bo...no pude salvarla...

Bo cerró los ojos y suspiró tomando a Lauren y por defecto a Delphine entre sus brazos cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando a los amigos que se quedaron helados mirando la escena delante de ellos.

-Dios mio...

La primera de ellos en acercarse, como siempre, fue Sarah que se arrodilló delante de Delphine y puso una mano en su hombro antes de que la enorme sensación de perdida la ahogara y tuviera que cerrar los ojos para que nadie más sintiera su perdida.

La perdida de la mejor amiga que nunca llegó a querer tener.

Detrás de ella, Alison se acercó lentamente, casi con miedo y se sentó al lado de Sarah tomando la mano inmovil de Delphine mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Tenía pocas referencias de la rubia personalmente pero conocía toda su historia con Cosima y aunque veía todo sus errores, también podía ver su enorme acto de sacrificio no solo por la mujer que amaba, si no también por todas ellas.

Era mucho más de lo que ella misma había hecho por sus hermanas.

Helena no entendía nada pero aún así sentía que debía pagar sus respetos por Cosima e incluso por la misma Delphine porque ella las había salvado de cosas que Helena ni siquiera podía imaginar.

Ella las había protegido y por eso, ahora estaba muerta.

Dentro de la rubia se comenzó a concentrar una rabia como ninguna otra ya que no podía entender porque la gente cercana a ellas siempre tenía que pagar con su vida el cuidar de ella y sus sestras.

-Voy a matarla...-gruñó Helena.

-Helena...-susurró Tamsin a su lado.

Antes de que la valkyria pudiera hacer nada, Helena la empujó y la lanzó al suelo antes de salir corriendo dejando a Tamsin un segundo sorprendida y enfadada antes de que la valkyria desplegara sus alas y saliera volando tras ella.

* * *

Dyson miró a Tamsin ir tras Helena y la dejó meintras él mismo intentaba ocuparse de sus propios asuntos con Kenzi, quien había desaparecido y a la que encontró en el baño, sentada en el suelo y con las manos en la cara para camuflar sus propios gritos mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña.

-Kenz...

-¡Es mi culpa!-gritó Kenzi mientras Dyson la recogía entre sus brazos-. Debí ser mejor, protegerla mejor.

-No es culpa tuya, Kenzi...iba a pasar esto igual.

-Pude hacer más...debí hacer más.

-No pudiste hacer más, hiciste lo que debías, proteger a Cosima.

-¡A costa de la vida de Delphine!

Dyson asintió pero entendía también que auque hubiera querido, Delphine jamás la hubiera dejado meterse en sus asuntos.

-No creo que hubieras podido, Kenzi-susurró Dyson-. Pero hiciste algo importante para Delphine, protegiste a la persona que más amaba.

-No sirve de nada...Cosima no volverá a ser la misma.

No, eso era verdad y Dyson no pudo evitar el remordimiento al pensar en que ellos eran faes...eran más fuertes, veloces e intuitivos, deberían haber sabido la verdad de esto y haber protegido a esa tozuda.

Pero no y esto había sido igual que cuando perdieron a Lauren por un tiempo.

-Entonces se valiente, Kenzi y ve al lado de tu amiga, ayudala en estos momentos porque te necesita...ya has pasado por esto con Bo y ahora...ahora te pido que seas fuerte de nuevo-susurró Dyson.

-¿Y quien será fuerte por mi?-preguntó Kenzi en una voz tan pequeña que Dyson sentía que hablaba con una niña-.¿Quien va a cogerme si me caigo...?

-Yo lo haré-susurró el lobo.

Y, por primera vez desde que conociera la muerte de Delphine, Kenzi volvió a respirar de nuevo porque a pesar del dolor, ahora sabía que podía apoyarse en alguien y esta vez, quizá, podría volver a respirar algún día.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Para cuando Cosima llegó a la habitación le faltaba el aire y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el ángel que tenía en una de las camas.

 _ **¿Sarah?**_

 _ **Cos...lo siento mucho, Cosima.**_

 _ **¿Delphine?**_

 _ **Su...su cuerpo esta arriba.**_

 _ **No, Sarah...es mentira...**_

 _ **Cosima...lo siento tanto...**_

 _ **¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Ella no puede estar...no puede...la necesito, Sarah!**_

No había querido creerlo, no podía creer lo que Sarah le había dicho y en cambio allí estaba, tumbada en la cama, sin moverse, sin esa pasión y esa sexualidad mezclada con firmeza y seriedad que Delphine siempre exhibía allí donde estaba.

-Delphine...

Su nombre sonó raro en sus labios, sin aire, igual que el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y Cosima encontró extraño que pareciera tan pacifica cuando estaba destrozado su mundo a un nivel que no creía poder compreder.

¿Como podía entender que la mujer que amaba más que nada en este mundo simplemente no estaba?

Cosima se arrastró hasta Delphine cayendo de rodillas mientras tomaba una de sus frías manos entre las de ella y la besaba dejando que sus labios se arrastraran por sus dedos en una intento por crear alguna reacción que sabía que no vendría.

-Delphine...

El cuerpo que había recorrido muy pocas veces desde que se conocieran pero que conocía a la perfección ni siquiera se movió ante su llamado por lo que Cosima trató de hacer algo más suviendo sus cara y sus labios hasta los de Delphine para darle un beso mezclado con lágrimas.

 _No te preocupes, nunca voy a dejarte..._

 _Volví por ti..._

-No me dejes-susurró Cosima.

Desde la puerta, Kenzi acompañada de las clones y los faes miraron la escena entre lágrimas, especialmente Lauren quien suspiro colocando una mano en su pecho que Bo cubrío con su mano mientras a la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te amo, Delphine.

Y después, antes de que nadie pudiera registrar lo que pasaba, la mano de Cosima comenzó a brillar sobre el cuerpo de la doctora y, para sorpresa de todos, la luz entró dentro del cuerpo de Delphine haciendo el cuerpo de la francesa temblar.

-¿Delphine?-preguntó Cosima mirando a la doctora.

Todos abrieron la puerta para entrar dentro de la habitación y mirar a la doctora francesa quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no dejaba de mirar en Cosima.

-Cosima...volví por ti...

Cosima sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la sala se llenaba de lágrimas y gritos de alegria para todos mientras una pregunta quedaba en el aire.

¿Esos poderes venían de las células fae en la clones? ¿Y si era así, cuanto tiempo durarían? ¿Serían permanentes?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Tras la resurreción de Delphine, Lauren se encargó de que todos abandonaran la sala deseando poder darles privacidad a las dos mujeres mientras ellos hablaban de que medidas deberían tomar ahora.

Porque había que tomar muchas medidas.

-Deberíamos empezar por investigar como Cosima a conseguido salvar a Delphine-dijo Lauren entrando en su mejor modo de doctora.

-Espera, Lo, antes tenemos que hablar de algo-dijo Bo tomando las manos de su mujer.

Lauren la miró y comenzó a preocuparse cuando vió la seriedad en los ojos marrones de la sucubo haciendola preguntarse que habría pasado durante su aventura con Ferdinad.

-¿Que pasa?

-Lo primero es que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme ese acto de desapareción, doctora. No lo merecía y no quiero que vuelvas a pensarlo-dijo Bo seriamente.

-Bo, era cuestión de super...-comenzó Lauren.

-Y lo segundo es que parece que tu y Delphine estais conectadas a un nivel mucho más...personal de lo que parece-dijo Bo mirando a las manos de la doctora.

Lauren suspiró, claro que iban a decubrirlo, seguramente Trick o cualquiera que supiera de esta historia se habría ido de la lengua al ver a su flamante mujer hecha una furia, eso sin contar a las clones y sus...maneras de persuasión.

-Delphine y yo fuimos creadas y no nacidas,Bo, ya lo se-dijo Lauren-. Lo sabemos casi desde el momento que nos conocimos, por eso pude encontrarla.

La verdad de que lo sabía y se lo había escondido golpeó a Bo en el estomago con fuerza mientras soltaba a Lauren de las manos y la rubia la miraba con cierto remordimiento y mucha preocupación.

-No me lo dijiste-dijo Bo en cierto tono acusatorio.

-No te lo dije porque no tenía caso, Bo, además, tampoco es que lo entendamos del todo, simeplemente tenemos claro que tenemos una conexión y que fuimos creadas para un fin, vosotras, pero tampoco sabemos nada de nuestro desarrollo.

Por primera vez en meses, Bo pudo escuchar la vulnerabilidad en la voz del amor de su vida y, de repente, se dió cuenta de lo duro que tenía que ser para ella y para Delphine saber que no eran más que un medio para un fin.

Que toda su vida había sido planteada antes de vivirla y que todas sus elecciones habían sido confeccionadas para ellas.

-No te hace menos especial a mis ojos, Lauren...-susurró Bo.

Lauren la miró y sonrió antes de tomar sus manos de nuevo y suspirar, no era fácil para ella admitir lo que era ni mucho menos que, en su caso, no sabía quien tenía su botón de apagado.

Porque lo que ellas eran ya tenía fecha de caducidad.

-Bo, ¿te das cuenta que no se nada de nosotras?-preguntó Lauren mirandola a los ojos-. Ni siquiera se si en cualquier momento ellos nos van a apagar como han hecho con Delphine y...

-No digas eso, no van a hacerlo porque vamos a encontrarlos antes-aseguró Bo.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si en este momento me apagan a mi?-preguntó Lauren entonces-. ¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera se quien tiene mi botón de apagado?

Bo la miró con preocupación antes de abrazarla y mirar alrededor de ella donde vió caras decididas a proteger a las dos mujeres con su vida.

Pòrque ahora, eran un equipo y nadie iba a vencerlos.

* * *

-Podemos acabar con las dos, siempre y cuando las mantengamos fuera del alcance de sus amigos y sus...amores.

-¿Las dos doctoras?-preguntó Castor levantando una ceja-. ¿Porque? Cormier es quien nos interesa.

-Lewis es vital también y no creo que necesite darte explicaciones, la quiero muerta como a Cormier.

Castor no lo entendía, él solo veía como un problema a Cormier y a la otra ni siquiera la conocía pero si la jefa quería a las dos muertas...bien, poco le importaba.

-Esta bien, señora.

-Pero antes de que vayas, quiero que te acerques a otro sitio.

Castor ladeó la cabeza cuando Susan Duncan activo una de las pantallas que había detrás de ella para mostrarle una cueva, oscura y tenebrosa que aguardaba una luz azul que le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Que es eso?

-Es el hogar de Leviathan-susurró Susan-. Ella tiene el comando de Lauren Lewis, debes robarselo.

-¿Que comando?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo mientras Susan se alejaba de él, lista para abandonar el lugar de la reunión.

-Traemelo y las mataremos a las dos o muere en el intento, escoria-gruño Susan.

Se marchó dejandolo solo en el suelo mientras Castor se preguntaba que era lo que Susan realmente quería de Lauren y Delphine al mismo tiempo que sentía cierto temor a la idea de haberse unido a ella.

Porque en cualquier momento en que no lo necesitara, él sabía que ella lo mataría sin pensarselo dos veces a menos que hiciera lo que quería.

-Hora de coger un comando-susurró Castor.

Porque por lo menos, esa misión le daría un tiempo para idear el plan que lo sacaría de aquel maldito infierno de una vez y para siempre.

 **-In The Name Of You-**

Despertar con los brazos de Cosima a su alreredor fue de esas cosas que le daban sentido a su vida y a la vez, el miedo de ponerla en peligro por tenerla a su lado era tan grande como el amor que sentía por ella.

Susan la quería a ella antes de ir a por Cosima y las clones y estaba segura de que usaría todo para cogerla.

-Tranquila...-susurró una voz en su cuello-. Ya esta...

La voz de Cosima la tranquilizó pero aún así, Delphine no estaba segura de poder mantenerse tan tranquila una vez supiera realmente lo que estaba pasando a este lado de los acontecimientos.

Aunque había una cosa que le quedaba muy clara y que le asustaba no por lo que significaba si no por lo que podría pasarle a Cosima.

-Morí, Cosima...

Cosima apretó su agarre y beso su mandibula antes de dejar el aire salir de sus labios acariciando la cara de la doctora que cerró los ojos como si pudiera sentirlo dentro de ella y solo quisiera respirar su a su adorada Cosima.

-Pero volviste...

-Tú me hiciste volver.

Sin saber porque, sintió las lágrimas mojando su cuello y por instinto, acarició la mejilla humeda de Cosima antes de que la morena levantara la cara para besarla en los labios y así, intentar transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Cosima...-susurró Delphine entre besos.

-No puedes...no tienes permitido irte sin mi, doctora-susurró Cosima pegando su frente a la de Delphine y mirandola a los ojos-. No te dejaré hacerlo.

-Eso no esta en mi mano, mon amour...-susurró Delphine.

-Lo cogeremos e investigaremos una manera de deshacernos de el, las dos, ¿me oyes? Pero mientras tanto no...no te vayas...-murmuró Cosima-. No me dejes porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

Delphine tomó la cara de Cosima entre sus manos para fundirse con ella en otro beso, este más apasionado y lleno de amor que el anterior. Las dos querían hacer sentir a la otra lo mucho que se querían y lo mucho que estaban dispuestas a pelear la una por la otra.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño-prometió Delphine.

-No dejaré de pelear por ti-susurró Cosima.

Delphine sonrió antes de Cosima se levantara un poco de la cama cuando se escuchó la puerta, dos sonidos que dieron paso a Kenzi quien les dejó el desayuno en la mesa y miró a Delphine con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Kenzi?

-Si...-murmuro Kenzi-. Escucha, Delphine, siento haberlo fastidiado todo, no...no te lo merecías.

-Gracias.

Las palabras sorprendieron tanto a Kenzi como a Cosima quien no podían salir de sus sorpresa cuando Delphine se acercó a Kenzi para darle un abrazo que casi trajo lágrimas a los ojos de la pequeña rusa.

-¿Delphine?

-Hiciste justo lo que necesitaba que hicieras...estas ahí cuando yo no podía-susurró Delphine-. Aunque me hayas hecho daño, Kenzi, gracias por cuidar de Cosima.

A Kenzi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de asentir y separarse de Delphine tras darle otro pequeño abrazo que Cosima miró desde su asiento con una enorme sonrisa, luego la humana las dejó y finalmente, solas de nuevo, Cosima se apoyó en la pared para hacer, esta vez ella, de almohada para la flamante rubia que tanto quería.

-¿Y ahora?-susurró Cosima acariciando el sedoso pelo de Delphine.

Ahora tenían que encontrar una manera de salir vivos de esta.

* * *

La oscuridad de la cueva era algo que asustaba a Castor y no porque le diera miedo la oscuridad, si no porque allí solo se respiraba muerte y desolación y, la verdad, no estaba listo para ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Manteneos alerta-susurró Castor-. No dejeis que...

Antes de terminar la frase, el grito de uno de sus hombres lo asusto antes de verlo volar por los aires hacia una punta de piedra que le traspaso el pecho y lo hizo caer al suelo con fuerza antes de que unos esqueletos oscuros recogieran su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que a sido eso!?-gritó otro soldado.

-Tranquilos...-gruñó Castor.

-¿Quien osa entrar en mis dominios?

Y allí, bajo la tenue luz de un aura azul, Castor vio a la representación de la muerte delante de él, una mujer pálida, vesitda de colores oscuros y con un bastón presidido por una calavera.

No había duda, era Leviathan, su objetivo.


End file.
